Pretending
by Nitroid
Summary: Ichigo, caught off guard by Szayel and his chemicals, is turned into a kitten. Thankfully, Grimmjow is around to save the day. Fluff, and rated M for smut in last chapter. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**In case you're wondering, I have this obsession with Grimmjow saving Ichigo's ass and reaping the sweet rewards later on. It's a perfectly healthy obsession, oh ho. **

.

**Summary: **Ichigo, caught off guard by Szayel and his chemicals, is turned into a kitten. Thankfully, Grimmjow is around to save the day.

.

Ichigo mewled like a lost kitten, scrabbling his paws around in the warm sand. Technically speaking, he really was a kitten, thanks to one of Szayel's remarkable concoctions. While Ichigo had been sneaking around Las Noches on a mission, the pink haired maniac had somehow managed to catch him off guard and rubbed something onto the skin of his arm. Oh, Ichigo had put up a struggle, but apparently he hadn't struggled hard enough.

At first, it had tingled like hell, and then fur started growing out of his skin with the speed of Jack's beanstalk in growth phase. Ichigo also found himself undergoing rapid negative growth, much to his consternation. Before he knew it, his human voice had been replaced with a feline's, and his nails were quickly morphing into retractable claws. Had the victim not been his own self, Ichigo would have been curiously awestruck by the inconceivably swift mutation.

To Ichigo's horror, instead of helping him turn back into a human, Szayel had cackled and skipped away, yelling to no one in particular about his successful experiment. Trying to follow the Espada back into the building, Ichigo had found it incredibly hard to walk on all fours at once. It wasn't easy having a tail twitching about his rear, either. Added to that, everything was magnified; his hearing, vision and even the heat emanating from the desert sand felt decidedly hotter than before under his newly developed paws.

A sand lizard skittered directly in front of Ichigo, slithering into the sand and burrowing deep down. At the same time, the desert sun was beginning to set between the tall sand dunes. The lights from Aizen's buildings flickered on.

Suddenly, everything seemed larger than it had a mere minute ago. Ichigo was starting to feel intimidated by the sheer vastness of Las Noches. If that wasn't scary enough, he couldn't feel the reiatsu of any hollow for miles around. That meant he would be utterly defenseless toward any incoming attacks; even nine lives wouldn't be enough.

So caught up was he in this realization that he barely had time to retaliate when a hand scooped him up from the sand. Ichigo let out a surprised mewl and flailed his paws about in alarm.

"What have we here?"

The orange furred kitten stiffened noticeably at the familiar voice, which was a low, sexy drawl. He just couldn't place the owner of the voice. Ichigo tried squirming his small feline body around so he could catch a glimpse of his captor. Doing so, he had to dig his claws into the skin enveloping his furry body.

"So, kitty likes to scratch?"

There was no mistaking it; that voice definitely belonged to Grimmjow. Ichigo's kitten ears perked up eagerly. Perhaps if he explained what was going on, Grimmjow could help him.

Desperately trying to string his words together to form a proper explanation, Ichigo released a barrage of panicked meowing and flailed some more.

_It's me, Grimmjow! I'm Ichigo. I'm a kitten. See? See my paws? Look at my face! I need your help! I know I'm the enemy, but still! Szayel rubbed some chemical on me, and __I don't know what to do please do something to help me I have school tomorrow!_

Much to his chagrin, the blue haired Espada only chuckled and lifted him up so he was facing him.

"Calm down, pet. Let's get you someplace safe for the time being, yeah?"

Ichigo gave him a hesitant mewl and waved his paws feebly in response. Maybe he'd been wrong to overestimate Grimmjow. He probably couldn't even understand cat-speak! Anxious and agitated, Ichigo clutched tightly at Grimmjow's white jacket despite the firm support the Espada had around his rear. They entered a Gargantuan Grimmjow conjured up and darkness enveloped them from all sides. Ichigo could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage steadily, and he felt quite certain Grimmjow could, too.

"Relax." The Espada's cheek felt warm and comforting against Ichigo's quivering body. "Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise."

The darkness receded as suddenly as it had arrived, and they stepped out into a brightly lit white corridor. Ichigo breathed a kitten-sized sigh of relief.

Grimmjow turned and made his way into his quarters, where he placed Ichigo on his white bedspread. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow rummaged around in a white closet and yanked out small white blanket.

"This is for you!" The Sexta Espada laid out the blanket on the bedspread.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to react, but he felt that some form of thanks was in order. Awkwardly, he pretended to sniff at the blanket and pat at it approvingly with a paw.

Misinterpreting his gesture, Grimmjow's face fell. "You don't like it?"

Ichigo mewled, trying to think of another way to convince the Espada he was delighted with the blanket. Padding clumsily over to Grimmjow, he rubbed his nose on his hand as a small show of gratitude.

Convinced, Grimmjow inspected him curiously. "Are you hungry?"

Ichigo didn't feel anything except a tad bit cold. The chilly desert wind was picking up. He mewed his negatory reply.

"Great. I'm gonna take a bath then. You stay here and … relax." Grimmjow slid open an adjoining door and vanished behind it.

The sounds of running water splashing and the muffled thumps of Grimmjow getting ready for his bath could be heard twice as loud for Ichigo. The teenager practiced walking on two legs, but ended up rolling around on the bedspread due to lack of balance. Deciding that this just wasn't his day, Ichigo hopped off the bed and landed on the white marble floor. His claws clicked with every wobbly step he took as he made his way toward the half open bathroom door.

Peeking inside, Ichigo spied Grimmjow's bright blue hair and broad shoulders half-hidden inside the white porcelain bathtub.

Realizing that it was rude of him to invade the Espada's privacy, Ichigo mewed an apology for the intrusion.

_The bathroom is warm._ He tried to explain as Grimmjow flicked his gaze in his direction. _It's chilly outside, so I hope you don't mind if I sit here._

Grimmjow replied with an unblinking stare.

Ichigo swallowed and gave him an apologetic look.

"Come over here, kit." Grimmjow extended a soapy arm, dripping suds onto the fluffy white carpet.

Hesitantly, the orange furred kitten allowed himself to be lifted up and placed on the Espada's toned chest. The water from the bath was warm and leaning against Grimmjow's damp chest felt comforting. Ichigo felt a long breath rattle deep in his throat. Hazily, he wondered what was causing that sound.

"You're purring," Grimmjow answered his unasked question for him. "So you like this, do you?"

Ichigo rubbed his nose against Grimmjow's skin in response, twitching his tail just centimeters from the pleasant bath water. Something floating by caught his eye, and Ichigo pricked his ears up eagerly.

It was a bubble!

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so excited. It was just an ordinary bubble made from ordinary soap in an ordinary bathroom. Yet, his feline instincts were screaming at him to leap up and catch it between his paws. Ichigo vaguely wondered if cats knew how to blow bubbles. Then he chastised himself; cats barely knew what bubbles were made of, anyway!

He reached out with a paw to bat at the bubble. The air movement caused the bubble to float downward. Triumphant, Ichigo lifted his forepaws and made a frantic grab for the bubble as it neared. His remaining paws slipped on Grimmjow's wet skin and into the bath water he went, with a soft burble.

Panic flooded his veins, and Ichigo struggled around in vain, trying to regain his footing on something solid. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to issue a cry for help. The water tasted extremely alkaline, which was hardly surprising. He promptly clamped it close. The soap stung his eyes, and Ichigo was forced to squeeze them shut.

A hand grasped him around his rear and brought him back up to the surface. Ichigo inhaled oxygen and feebly felt around for something to hold on to.

"Clumsy, aren't you?" Grimmjow's chuckle didn't feel derisive, only teasing. "You're so cute."

Ichigo wheezed in reply and scrabbled up to sit at Grimmjow's shoulder, further away from the dangerously soapy water. He blinked hard and shook water from his wet fur.

"Let's get some towels, then."

Grimmjow cradled him in his hands and lithely exited the bathtub. With one fluid motion, he unplugged the tub and whipped a towel around his waist before placing Ichigo on the sink. Together, they watched the soapy water get sucked into the drain hole. With an angry glugging sound, all the water drained out, leaving only foam and soap suds behind. Just then, Ichigo noticed something.

_Everything's white_, Ichigo mewed. _Only your hair and mine add color to the things in here._

Even the towels were white, as were the taps and the marble tiles. The light that bounced off the hard surfaces was a soft white. The marble textured frame around the large mirror was white, too. The bathroom rug was a nice shade of off-white. Everything was arranged artfully to resemble a human bathroom, right down to the little window, which had a small white potted cactus. When Ichigo looked closely, he realized the bathroom tiles had white lizards painted on them. Although it was relatively strange for a bathroom to have that sort of design on its walls, they did look very creative. Despite Aizen's obsession with white, Ichigo had to admit that the Shinigami traitor did have good taste.

"Sorry," Grimmjow muttered and quickly fluffed out a small white towel. "Let's get you all dried up now, kit."

Mewing in protest, Ichigo was swallowed by the towel fabric, forced to clamp his little pink mouth shut before he tasted towel. Grimmjow gently massaged his wet fur and scooped him up with one hand before heading back into the bedroom. Ichigo was placed on something soft; presumably the bedspread. He rolled and clawed his way out from under the towel, shivering as the cool desert breeze caught him smack in the face.

_It's cold!_ Ichigo mewled, lifting a paw and rubbing at his nose. _It's cold and I'm wet. I still smell the soap, and my eyes feel sore!_

He ducked his head and rolled on the bed, feeling a great urge to bat at something, preferably a nice big ball of yarn. Grimmjow was tugging on a pair of blue striped boxers. He flipped Ichigo's towel onto a nearby chair – made of ivory white bone – and rolled himself onto the bed, careful not to squash his kitten in the process. He dimmed the lights by flicking the light switch in the white plastic panel.

"Time to sleep, kit."

_This early? It's only sundown!_ Ichigo meowed his dissent, followed by a trademark scowl.

"I have to be up really early." Grimmjow frowned, as if he could understand Ichigo's feline talk.

Ichigo sneezed a kitten sneeze. There was no response.

_I like you! You're not as bad as I thought._ Ichigo mewled. _I know you can't understand me, but I just thought I'd like you to know._

Grimmjow ignored him, closing his eyes and yawning.

Giving in, Ichigo circled around his part of the bed and found a nice warm spot between Grimmjow's chest and his arm. He sat down and curled up into a small ball of fluff, tucking his tail neatly around his back legs for warmth.

.

He was warm, but he still felt cold at the same time. There was a whooshing sound in his ears, and he could feel the ground shake every few minutes.

Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked blearily, taking in the surroundings. He wasn't in the big white room anymore, but he was still near Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada's scent was still strong, and Ichigo felt secure. Houses and trees whizzed by, then a long fence, and some more houses.

Houses?

Ichigo snapped to attention; they were in Karakura!

The familiar smells of his home town was stronger than ever. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow with a determined look on his face as he ran, thudding on rooftops, jumping to the ground, and then back up on rooftops again. It was either night time of the early hours of the morning, judging by the cool dampness in the air and the dark sky above them.

Grimmjow landed with a soft thump on the ground near a row of trashcans, scaring the fish out of a stray cat with big green eyes.

"Hey, watch it!" It meowed. "I have two kids to feed!"

It sounded like someone's irate father.

Ichigo stifled a giggle, but ended up purring. So he was still a kitten. Was that why he could understand what that cat had yelped?

Suddenly, they were high in the air as Grimmjow took a tremendous leap, soaring over several buildings before slowing down over a row of houses. Ichigo could see the familiar sign of his father's hospital.

_It's my house!_ He mewed, looking up at Grimmjow with a puzzled expression. _Are you going to hurt my family?_

Grimmjow didn't reply, only tightened his hold on his little kitten. Ichigo cuddled closer, enjoying the comforting warmth radiating off Grimmjow's chest. Strangely, he didn't feel scared or worried, just safe and secure. He loved Grimmjow's scent, all fresh and minty, almost like toothpaste, but not quite.

Ichigo felt himself lifted up by Grimmjow and lowered onto a bed, inside a bedroom that looked a whole lot like his own.

Confused, he mewed up at Grimmjow.

"Be careful when you're sneaking around Las Noches, kit. I can't be saving you all the time." Grimmjow gave him a wink and smirked at his puzzled expression.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow uncorked a small vial of what looked like powder and upturned the contents over him. It smelled strongly of ripe strawberries. Ichigo coughed.

He lifted one paw to cover his mouth, and realized the fur was disappearing; his nails widening, his skin wrinkling. The strong, heady smell of strawberries was now faint, and the familiar smell of his bedroom disappeared. His eyesight weakened considerably, but he could see colors with sharper hues now. His ears popped, and the sounds of chirping crickets dimmed.

He was a human again!

Also, he was naked.

Ichigo yanked the blanket beneath him and pooled it around his midsection hurriedly. A light tinge of pink colored his cheeks. He looked up to see Grimmjow chuckling.

"Sleep well, you've got school tomorrow."

The blue haired Espada leaned down and brushed his nose against the teen's.

Their lips met, and a soft shiver of pleasure ran down Ichigo's spine. The light kiss lasted only for a second, before Grimmjow pulled away and ruffled his orange hair.

"Goodnight, kid. I like you too."

Then he was gone, like a panther slinking away into the night. Ichigo's blushed deepened as he came to one of usual sudden conclusions.

_Grimmjow could understand cat speak!_

.

**Ahaha, my sad attempt at fluff kind of turned out a little strange. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review if you do. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a superfast jellyfish!**

**Summary: **After being rescued by Grimmjow and deposited safely back in his bedroom, Ichigo wakes up with cat ears and a tail one week later. Fluff ensues.

**X**

The sky overhead was a lovely bright blue, dotted with wispy clouds and occasional flits of birds darting from roof to roof. The usual noise of Karakura town was at full swing, busy with the chatter of residents and the whirring of vehicles. The strains of rock music blaring from the local record store could be heard amid the hustle and bustle of the active street. Somewhere downstairs, beneath his fluffy pillow, comfy bed and the floorboards, Ichigo could hear his father laughing along with his sisters.

Rolling onto his back, the teenager rubbed at his eyes and yawned, basking in the morning sunlight splashing warm rays on his face. He'd slept in again, but he knew there wasn't any hassle. School was out for a week anyway. He could finally have some peace and quiet to chill out at home without having to worry about finishing homework assignments due the next day. He didn't even have to worry about his dad barging in to give him a violent good morning call. Come next week though, he'd have to face it all over again.

The skin on his thigh felt itchy. Something was curled around his leg, prickling irritably at bare skin where his striped red boxers didn't cover. Blearily, Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and peered down at his legs.

There was something long and furry looping itself around his leg. The longer he stared at it, the more it moved, curling down to his calf, then to his ankle. Ichigo cringed, and felt something twitch up on his head simultaneously. Reaching up tentatively to feel at his hair and the unknown furry pieces, Ichigo released a silent scream before making a beeline for his full length mirror next to his closet.

What he saw in the mirror almost made his heart stop in mid-beat. Orange furred ears sat atop his head, stuck on his scalp like glue. Even worse; they hurt considerably when he gave them each a hard tug. Well, that proved he wasn't dreaming. His eyes traveled down to the long orange tail swaying left and right around his ankles.

Mouth open in a gape of pure shock, Ichigo grasped his tail with both hands and brought the offending limb up to his eyes, where he could see that it was quite real. It felt warm and soft to the touch. Swallowing the panic he felt rising in his chest, the agitated teen twisted around before the mirror to check if the tail really was attached to his rear and not just a strap-on piece of cosplay.

The panic shifted into dismay and alarm when Ichigo realized it was firmly stuck on his behind, looping out from a tattered hole in his strawberry pattered boxers. To top it off, both ears and tail were the exact same shade as his hair color, giving him the illusion of reality. Technically, they were real, but Ichigo was merely in denial.

Heart thumping fast, the teen looked around his bedroom for something to wear that would completely hide his newly acquired animalistic traits. He couldn't let his family see him like this! They would either attempt to medicate him or simply drag him off to the nearest surgeon. Obviously, Ichigo didn't want anything of the sort to happen. Just being seen by someone would be highly embarrassing. He racked his brains, struggling with logic and memory to figure out how all of this had come about.

Was it something he'd eaten yesterday? Did Urahara-san drop by in the dead of night and decided to play a trick on him? Did he even do anything wrong to the mysterious shopkeeper in the first place?

Was he hallucinating? No, he'd have to have hit his head for that or consumed some drugs, which brought him back to the food concept.

Was this a dream? No, it couldn't be. The fur just felt so _real_!

All of this was insanely exasperating, and none of the pieces seemed to fit together. Trying to stop attacking himself with a barrage of frenzied questions, Ichigo sighed, wondering what he'd done to receive all of this. Right now, he longed for someplace safe, where he would be assured of warm security … preferably someplace with a subtle minty toothpaste-like scent.

Almost immediately, his mind fluttered to Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada who had rescued him just over a week ago. He'd been turned into a small kitten then, with strange feline curiosity and new abilities he had never experienced. He could remember feeling so intimidated by the heightened senses of his nose, his ears, skin, and even his feet. He had been so frightened, like a deer caught in headlights. But then, Grimmjow had come to his rescue.

Recalling the warm safety of Grimmjow's arms, Ichigo unconsciously felt a little contented purr rising in his chest. Back then, Grimmjow had actually seemed kind of cool, like some of the seniors in Ichigo's high school. He had carried himself with just the right amount of grace and confidence. Ichigo had sort of admired the way Grimmjow spoke and moved so fluidly, like the true agile panther he really was. He had seemed kind and exuded a strong feeling of buoyancy that made Ichigo place his trust unquestioningly in the Espada. Reflecting back on the memory, the orange haired teen felt glad that he'd let Grimmjow know he didn't think he was bad. Quite the opposite, in fact.

There was a thumping sound, and the pitter patter of small feet could be heard advancing up the stairs to Ichigo's bedroom. Panicking, Ichigo rushed around his room as he tried to come up with an explanation as to why he looked like he had a permanent cat cosplay stuck on his body parts. The door was rapped on three times before it slid open, revealing Ichigo's youngest sister Yuzu, carrying an armful of neatly folded clothes.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon, Ichi-nii."

Floundering around for an appropriate answer, Ichigo tried leaning against his bedroom wall in an effort to appear calm and relaxed.

"Why are you wearing a cap indoors?" Yuzu questioned, sidling past her older brother to place his cleanly pressed clothes on his bed. "And if you need some shorts to wear, I just folded these."

"W-Why would I need shorts?" Ichigo answered with a nervous laugh, waving a hand dismissively as he toyed with the brim of his cap with the other.

"Because you're wearing your blanket around your waist, Ichi-nii. Are you feeling alright today?" Yuzu frowned, walking up to her brother suspiciously. "Your face is kinda red, you know."

Grabbing onto his sister's shoulders, Ichigo steered her out forcefully through his door. "Thanks for the clothes, Yuzu! Nii-chan's gonna get changed now so you should go outside…"

Shutting the door quickly and sliding the lock into place, Ichigo breathed in a deep sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest wall. He yanked off his cap and untied the blanket from his waist, exposing his twitching orange tail and equally twitchy ears. He realized he couldn't hear much with the cat ears, but they moved just the same as any feline's would. He could barely gain control over his jumpy tail, either.

"Why is all this happening to me?" Ichigo wailed, grabbing onto the orange tufts sticking out from his head. "I'm always the target of unlucky stuff!"

As he glared ominously at his reflection in his full length mirror, he realized that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Nothing for it, I guess," he sighed, getting back up on his feet. "If the cause doesn't come to you, then you gotta go to the cause."

**X **

**Hi, ya'll! How has everyone been? I had a bad case of writer's block, but hopefully I've jumped that bridge and cut the ropes. :P  
**

**So yeah, in case you're wondering ... this is the second version of Pretending, also known as Pretending 2. Haha, I'm a fail whale at this. I meant to create a fluffy, sweet atmosphere, but it suddenly took a turn down action and drama lane, with a lot of wtf-just-happened-what's-with-this-rambling-story stuff. And then, before I knew it, I created some weird cliffhanger and now it's gonna have to morph into a series. I guess fluff really isn't my forte, lol! Heh. I'm a terrible writer.  
**

**Do review and tell me what you think, though! Also, tell me if I made any grammatical errors and I'll fix 'em, cause I did this without a spell checker D: I'll answer your questions too, if you have any. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thank you all who reviewed! You guys just made my day, **_**kora.**_** :D **

**.  
**

**X**

**.  
**

Flying out from the makeshift Gargantuan lookalike, Ichigo landed with a hard thump in the coarse sand, rolling repeatedly as momentum carried him forward. He stopped one roll short before a cactus, though, which was a lucky strike. Earlier, he'd gone to Urahara for help, but the older man's only suggestion was severing the tail and cat ears off his body. Obviously, Ichigo hadn't been very thrilled about that.

"Just tugging on them hurts." Ichigo sulked, gingerly massaging his ears. "Urahara-san actually wanted to slice them off! The pain would be equivalent to chopping off your fingers one by one, I guess."

Moodily, Ichigo watched a horned viper with a skull for its head slither beneath the loose sand. Well, Urahara _had_ provided the means of traveling to Hueco Mundo. And now Ichigo would have to continue his quest of locating Las Noches and thus Grimmjow. Gritting his teeth and steeling his nerves, Ichigo strengthened his resolve to find the Sexta Espada. Flash stepping as fast as he could to where the strong reiatsu trails of Arrancar could be felt, the teenager racked his brains for a map source.

Grimmjow could be anywhere. Ichigo had no idea what he would normally be doing, aside from carrying out Aizen's orders or fighting. If that was the case, then Grimmjow could even be in another world at the moment, battling some giant monster for training or even roaming around the streets of Karakura in search of destruction. Ichigo had placed all his hope on coming to Hueco Mundo to get the Espada's help, and it would be a huge letdown if he didn't manage to find him. Locating the mass of white and grey buildings clustered around a huge sandstone dome, Ichigo slowed in his wake and lowered himself down onto the sand. He could feel many lesser Arrancar spirit strands, but nothing aside from that. They seemed to come from all sides, from every building, even from the ground. Finding Grimmjow wasn't going to be easy.

Also, his orange tail would curl around his wrist in an annoying manner. Ichigo was almost beginning to think that it had a mind of its own.

_Yer nervous, King._

"Stop calling me that!"

_That's why yer ears are all twitchy too. Scared, ain't cha? _

"Like hell I'd be." Ichigo eyed his surroundings warily. "I just need to keep a lookout for that creepy Espada with the pink hair."

_S'alright, King. You'll know when he's around; yer skin breaks out in goosebumps._

"True," Ichigo muttered, running a hand through his spiky orange hair. His hand brushed one of his ears, and a little shiver ran down his spine.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo mused aloud. "It's like I have electric running through my … ooh."

His tail was curled tightly around his abdomen now, while his ears twitched uncomfortably, as if yearning to be touched.

_I felt it too._

"You did? What is it?"

_Touch it again._

"Okay…" Ichigo reached up and felt at his cat ears with both hands. Tingles of pleasure ran down his spine in waves. "Wow, it's like being petted by my own self. It's actually kind of … nice. But what is it?"

_Hell if I know. But I liked the feelin'._

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo dropped his hands to his sides. "Right, we're here to find Grimmjow and get these things off of me. No time for … petting."

_My cat ears are white. _

"Seriously?" Ichigo continued to walk while talking to himself, making sure to keep his voice low and mask his reiatsu to keep from being detected.

_Tail, too. Ain't that cute?_

"S'cute, alright." Ichigo admitted absently. "Wait, hey! Stop talking to me, I'm even beginning to sound like you."

The frustrated teen made his way behind two tall cylinder shaped buildings, making sure to conceal his reiatsu so that he would stay hidden. He vaguely remembered the way to Grimmjow's bedroom, but first he had to find a way into the dome shaped structure, also known as the main building. It seemed like one huge hemisphere without any doors. If the Espada used Gargantuans to travel to and from the main building, then Ichigo knew his plan was screwed.

Still, he couldn't just give up yet. Racking his brains to dig up every useful piece of information that would be worthy of getting him inside the dome, Ichigo slid into the shadows, away from direct sunlight. The air was dusty and hot, and he could see mirages here and there. Ichigo bit his lower lip and stared at the light brown sand beneath his sandaled feet. He knew that the sand's true color was a glistening white, which was why the huge mass of tiny grains reflected the sunlight.

He'd been in the desert at night, once before. That was the hazy memory of sitting on Grimmjow's soft mattress, looking out at the bright white moon and feeling the cool desert wind blowing on his face. But more than ever, Ichigo could recall Grimmjow, with his subtle minty almost toothpaste-like scent, the warmth of his arms, and the confident aura he exuded that spurred comfort in Ichigo.

Loud voices interrupted his thoughts, and Ichigo pressed himself up against the wall.

"You totally ruined this mission, dammit!"

"Says who? You were the one flinging that damn scythe everywhere. I had to dodge twice and let the enemy get away."

"Oh, so you're puttin' the blame on me cause of your incompetence, bastard?"

"Shut up!"

There were sounds that strongly suggested two Espada doing a hand to hand combat. Ichigo could feel their angry reiatsu floating out in small waves. Unable to resist peeking, the Shinigami substitute turned his head to sneak a look.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were locked in a fist fight, both growling like wild animals. Ulquiorra stood silently behind them, barely frowning under the stern glare of the sun.

"Stop it." He finally said, walking forward before the quarreling duo. "We have to report to Aizen-sama."

"Drop the honorifics, will ya?" Nnoitra snarled, giving Grimmjow one final shove before letting go. "It ain't like he's some special celebrity."

Grimmjow chuckled. "To Ulquiorra, he probably is."

"I do not lionize anyone." The stoic Espada objected, thrusting one hand forward on the wall of the domed building before him.

A door appeared, revealing the inside of the dome. Ichigo could see black and white marble pillars if he craned his neck. A slice of panic surged inside him. What if the door closed before he got inside on time? And even if he got inside on time, where would he hide? The nearest pillar looked pretty far off, and he was certain that the Espada wouldn't be running in. There was no way he could fight all of them at once.

_Ya won't know if ya don't try, King._

His Hollow was right. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo darted after the Espada as stealthily as possible. The soft desert sand helped, and his sandals made no noise as he skimmed through the door behind them.

Relief flooded his veins when the door vanished behind him, but it was short lived. He was out in the open, and the Espada only need to turn their heads to see him. Quick thinking, Ichigo dived into a corner just as Grimmjow – who was bringing up the rear – turned his head to release a yawn.

Thankfully, the corridor was dimly lit by rays of sunshine streaming in from slits in the ceiling. Ichigo's corner was dark and provided good camouflage.

"Oi, where are you going Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra suddenly called out, and Ichigo stiffened.

"Aizen-sama requires my report of the mission. All of you are free to do as you wish." Ulquiorra answered, and footsteps suggested that he was already far off in the distance.

"Alright!" Nnoitra bellowed. "Let's continue the fight, Grimmjow!"

"I have better things to do with my time than play with you." Grimmjow's reply only irked Nnoitra, but failed to throw off his persistency. "I'm going to my quarters."

As Nnoitra proceeded to belt out insults at the Sexta Espada, Ichigo watched from his corner. Now he had a chance to talk to Grimmjow alone! He needed to catch up to the Espada if he wanted this opportunity though. He'd be lost in the building if he didn't find Grimmjow's bedroom.

But first, he had to get past the obstacle before him; Nnoitra. Ichigo needn't have worried, however. The tall, lanky Espada smacked the hilt of Santa Teresa against one shoulder and walked away down the long corridor, muttering incoherently to himself. After Nnoitra had disappeared, Ichigo rounded the corner and dashed down in hot pursuit of Grimmjow.

"Where is he? He couldn't have gone far!" Ichigo unconsciously said aloud.

He raced down a long row of white and black doors, through an open pathway surrounded by ornately carved white marble columns, and suddenly came straight into a vast round hall. Ichigo stopped in his tracks to take in his environment. The walls were made of a lovely fluted earth toned marble, and the high ceiling was domed, just like how it looked like on the external of the building.

There were ten doors in the walls, each decorated with a pair of parallel Corinthian columns. The entire setting looked like something out of a lavish five star hotel. Ichigo could barely stop staring.

Just then, a light waft of mint reached his nose. Someone clapped a hand over Ichigo's mouth, and the latter gasped in shock. Ichigo was carried along easily as the person behind him used Sonido to get them into one of the doors.

He was dumped unceremoniously on a bed, which smelled strongly of mint. Ichigo's heart soared.

"Grimmjow!" He exclaimed, feeling a surge of relief and happiness.

He was silenced almost immediately with a firm glare.

"Wasn't the whole idea of me taking you back to Karakura town to keep you safe _away_ from here?" Grimmjow's cerulean eyes were narrowed dangerously. "And yet you seem to like popping back up at all the wrong times."

Ichigo shivered, feeling the heat of Grimmjow's fierce annoyance. "I know, but something happened. And I just had to come see you."

"Oh, really?" Grimmjow's voice was one score away from a growl. "You think this is a game? Hiding behind those buildings like that, just because you think you shielded your reiatsu Ulquiorra and the others couldn't see you? Acting like some ninja when you hid behind those pillars; you could've gotten into serious trouble, kid!"

Unable to resist from scowling, Ichigo snapped back. "Of course I knew about all that! But I really need your help, else I wouldn't have come!"

They stood glowering at each other for several minutes, until Grimmjow heaved a sigh of surrender.

"Alright. Why are you wearing those things?" The Sexta Espada asked in a softer tone.

Ichigo's hands instantly reached up to feel at his cat ears. His tail was now curled around the crook of one arm.

"Oh, right. Um, how do I explain this…?" the teen laughed nervously. "I woke up this morning, and these things were on me. I couldn't get them off; they hurt when you pull too hard. I guess they're pretty real. Urahara-san couldn't help me with them, but he did let me use one of his teleport systems so I could come see you."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. Ichigo fidgeted nervously while he waited.

"So," Grimmjow continued, crossing his arms and surveying the boy before him. "What made you think I could help you?"

Ichigo tried not to show his disappointment. "I just … you helped me that other time, so …"

As Ichigo trailed off, Grimmjow chuckled, reaching out to touch his twitchy feline ears.

"You thought that I could help you this time, too?"

Every stroke of Grimmjow's fingers was sending happy shivers down Ichigo's spine. The teen thought he felt a dull vibration in his chest, but passed it off as his imagination.

"You're so cute." Grimmjow murmured into the shell of Ichigo's ear, grinning when the boy blushed a vibrant shade of pink.

"Stop it…" Ichigo tried to push him away.

"Are you sure you want me to? Your tail's got a pretty tight grip on my wrist, here."

"T-That's one of the problems!" Ichigo fought hard to pry his tail away, but to no avail. "It just does whatever it likes, even when I don't want it to!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Like I said, you're so cute."

Ichigo stared up at the taller man in surprise. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Grimmjow smirked at the irritated look on the boy's face. "This tail is part of your body now. Your body doesn't necessarily listen to your commands. See, you break out in goosebumps involuntarily, right? In short, what your tail does is what you want to be doing."

The teenager tried to hide his blush by looking at his feet, releasing his orange tail quickly. "No way! You have to help me get these things off!"

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, using one finger to tilt Ichigo's chin up. "I think you look positively adorable with them on."

Ichigo blanched. "I – I do not!"

Chuckling, Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and gently pushed him down onto his bed. "Calm down, kid. I'll do my best to help you, but let me tell you first; I don't know much about the chemical Szayel rubbed onto you. It's best if we ask him directly before we try to do anything."

Well, Ichigo had to agree with Grimmjow; that certainly did make sense. But he couldn't shake off the strange sensation that was occurring inside him.

"Another thing…" Ichigo mumbled, toying with the hem of Grimmjow's white bedspread. "There's this feeling I'm going through right now … it doesn't feel like anything I've ever felt before."

"Oh?" Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest and looked thoughtful. "Are you sure you're not just nervous?"

Ichigo shook his head, avoiding the Espada's piercing gaze. "No, that can't be it. When I'm nervous, I get butterflies in my stomach, and my palms get clammy. But this is on a different level, somehow. It's this tingly sensation that's running through my entire body. I didn't have it earlier, so why now …?"

"Hmm, there's a possibility that the cause is linked with your extra appendages." Grimmjow mused. "I wouldn't know, so I can't say. But if it's not hurting you or giving you a disadvantage, then it should be alright for the time being."

"I guess so."

"It isn't hurting you, is it?" Grimmjow's tone was sharp.

Ichigo managed a smile. "Nah, it's just slightly uncomfortable. It's bearable, though."

"Perfect." Grimmjow smiled back. "Then let's go see Szayel."

**.**

**X**

**.  
**

"Why are we hiding? I thought we were going to – mmph!" Ichigo was silenced with Grimmjow's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh." The Sexta Espada replied in a soft whisper. "Nnoitra is in Szayel's lab. We can't just barge in and demand an antidote. You know how he likes to pick fights."

That made absolute sense. Ichigo gave himself a mental kick for not thinking straight. Then again, he couldn't really blame himself for it. Just being around Grimmjow was making him feel lightheaded and tingly. It didn't help that Grimmjow's minty scent smelled amazing to him.

"Remember to stay quiet, no matter what. Let me do the negotiating here. If you say one word out of line, Szayel could change his mind and refuse to help you."

Nervously, the teen chewed his bottom lip. "Got it."

Somewhere, a door slammed, and footsteps began to approach their hiding spot. The steady clomping of boots on the dark marble floor gradually neared echoing in the vast amount of space. From behind the pillar, Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow and watched Nnoitra make his way down the long corridor, tapping the hilt of his scythe-like weapon against his shoulder.

"And … he's gone." Grimmjow released his grip on Ichigo's mouth. "We should make it quick; Szayel gets a lot of visitors almost all the time."

Ichigo inhaled fresh air and nodded. "Let's go."

Quickly moving with the utmost stealth, they stood before the wide laboratory door. Grimmjow placed one hand against the biometric security screen. The interface glowed blue as it read Grimmjow's handprint.

"_Access granted." _A female-imitation robotic voice permitted them entry, sliding the door open.

Ichigo slipped his hand into Grimmjow's and they entered the laboratory together.

As expected, the laboratory was enormous; it seemed about the same size as the external of the domed building they were in. Everything in the lab was made of steel and white marble. The sharp contrast of the dull grey on the white under the bright lights emitted from bulbs in the ceiling hurt Ichigo's eyes. There was a strong smell of disinfectant. Ichigo sneezed violently.

"Oh?" Szayel's voice floated out to the duo standing at the entrance. "Did you drag in something new, Grimmjow?"

"Something like that." Grimmjow shielded his eyes with one hand, giving Ichigo's hand a reassuring squeeze with the other. "Dim the lights, Szayel."

There was a chuckle, and a snap of switches. The vast expanse of laboratory dimmed considerably. Ichigo's eyes adjusted to fit better in the darker condition.

Now that the teen could see properly, he wished he hadn't bothered to look around. There were wriggly things in huge experiment cylinders that were filled with a glowing liquid of yellowish hue. They closely resembled human forms, but one couldn't tell under the dim light – and one would be a fool to try, anyway. Bubbles floated upward from the tubes in their supposed gaping mouths. They were so grotesquely ugly; some had eyeballs half-popping out of their smashed-in heads, some had sunken eyeballs deep in their sockets. Ichigo realized that none of them had any skin.

The teen gasped when one of the vaguely human shapes moved, using its bony fists to pound against the glass of its cylinder. Frightened, Ichigo shrank back behind Grimmjow, burying his face in his jacket. The strong smell of peppermint calmed Ichigo's nerves, sending happy waves of pleasure throughout his body. Grimmjow was here. There was nothing he needed to be scared about.

"If it's not something I can research on, then get out of my laboratory. I don't have time for little pets."

Grimmjow stepped forward, leaving Ichigo behind him. "Actually, it's something that you've tested on a little while back. I'm here to get the antidote for it."

Szayel finally showed himself, stepping out from behind one of the many cylinders. He was holding a long tube, dripping wet with the glowing yellow sludge. When the liquid hit the white marble floor, it sizzled and evaporated. Ichigo bit his lip and felt his cat ears twitch curiously.

"A living being?" Szayel looped the tube on a hook near the cylinder and walked toward them, tugging off his white gloves. "How rare. None of the living things carry on living after I test my chemicals on them."

Behind Grimmjow, Ichigo gulped.

"Then you have good reason to carry out another research, don't you?" Grimmjow tried his hand at cajoling his fellow Espada. "He needs your help."

Szayel stopped before Grimmjow and smirked. "Ah, I see. It's the Kurosaki boy. Well, I don't do favors for just anyone."

Grimmjow's calm features were marred with a frown. "You owe him, Szayel, after what you did to him. He did nothing to you."

"Correction, he did nothing _for_ me." Szayel laughed eerily. "Besides, I did provide the antidote to change him back to his human form."

"It didn't work properly!" Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. "It worked great for a week and now I've got these cat ears growing out of my head!"

Regret flooded his mind instantly after his careless outburst. When Grimmjow turned around to award him with a reproachful stare, Ichigo offered him an apologetic look.

Szayel glared. "So what you're saying is that I'm a failed scientist? That all my research has been botched up and proved useless to the world?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked in confusion. "No, I didn't say anything like that…"

In a second, Grimmjow was at his side, pulling Ichigo into a tight, protective embrace. "Remember when I told you to keep your mouth shut? I should've duct taped your mouth. Szayel represents psychosis, and his control on sanity is like a ticking bomb. Just one word or a wrongly phrased sentence can set him off."

Ichigo shuddered with delight, hugging Grimmjow back. He knew he should have felt scared, but Grimmjow was _here_, right next to him, and warm security was invading his senses.

Szayel was laughing maniacally at nobody in particular. He just stood, with his head thrown back and eyes wide open, laughing up at the ceiling. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched on anxiously. Well, at least Grimmjow did. Ichigo was too busy burying his face in Grimmjow's bare chest, breathing in his minty scent, feeling spikes of pleasure rearing up inside him. His cat ears were twitching, and his tail was curling and uncurling around Grimmjow's waist. Finally, Szayel stopped, panting heavily. His eyes were fixed on Ichigo.

"It's settled then." He breathed, throwing his white gloves to the floor. "I'll research that antidote I gave you, and then I'll fix you."

Without another word, the pink haired Espada stormed away, black Espada boots clicking on the tiled floor. A little silver robot with bright green pixels for eyes on its interface wheeled itself over and picked up the gloves.

"How did he suddenly change his mind?" Ichigo questioned, looking up at Grimmjow.

"Hell if I know." Grimmjow shrugged, loosening his grip on Ichigo. "You can never tell with him, really. He's just way too unpredictable."

"You!" Szayel barked from the other end of his lab. "Come stand inside this." He slapped one hand on a human sized object.

From far, it looked like a mould. Vaguely, Ichigo wondered if Szayel made those beings in the cylinders from it. Grimmjow gave him a gentle but firm push toward the other Espada.

"Now's your chance, kid. Don't let him change his mind."

Steeling his nerves, Ichigo walked forward and stepped into the mould. Now that he was closer, he could see that it resembled a mecha robot, with bits of wiring, odd buttons and switched poking out from here and there. The cover slammed shut, locking Ichigo inside. Immediately, the mecha started whirring.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow leaned against Szayel's steel experiment table, arms crossed over his chest. "It better not do anything to the kid."

Szayel waved a newly gloved hand dismissively. "It's just reading his status and analyzing data. It's not designed for combat nor has it any weaponry, so to speak. I've yet to come up with something for its mobility, though."

"Huh." Grimmjow clearly wasn't interested aside from knowing Ichigo would be safe. "What's in those cylinders?"

"Oh, bits and pieces." Szayel tucked a stray lock of hair behind one ear, typing coded commands quickly on a keyboard before a large screen. "Animal parts, human body parts, and select cells of certain plants. I can never really create something proper out of them, though. Living beings are hard to control because they have different needs and minds of their own. Those experiments always go wrong somewhere. Human figures with the minds of frogs and the like can be rather destructive in a lab."

"Forget I asked," Grimmjow muttered, shooting the rows of cylinders a disgusted glance. "Those cylinders with chains around them…"

"…Are precisely why the other half of my laboratory was destroyed. I had a flying lizard with a human head breathing toxic gas that corroded almost everything. I couldn't bring myself to kill it, though." Szayel smiled. "It was so cute."

Grimmjow made a face. "Filth."

The big monitor beeped, flashing blue and red dots on the interface. _"Human body condition, stable. Feline animalistic traits recognized. Loading data."_

The dots vanished, revealing a video shot of Ichigo's face. The boy was keeping his eyes shut tight, mouth set in a thin line. More codes began appearing onscreen, and Szayel continued reading them with an air of concentration. Eventually, the mecha sounded a series of bleeps before opening its cover with a belch of white smoke.

Ichigo stumbled out into Grimmjow's open arms. Szayel regarded the both of them with an amused smile.

"Taken a liking to him, have you?" He smirked knowingly at Grimmjow, who bared his teeth in response. "No wonder you're so adamant on getting his antidote."

"Just tell me the damn results already!" Grimmjow growled, fingers stroking Ichigo's hair, running over his cat ears.

"Fine, fine." Chuckling, Szayel reached out to grab Ichigo's tail, receiving a yelp of surprise as he did so. "See here, how his tail reacts toward you? The boy's inner senses can be read through the actions of his new appendages. Unfortunately, he will only react in this manner towards you and you alone, for reasons I cannot discern. Strangely though, his feline abilities are absent, which means he cannot see, hear, smell, feel and taste like a normal cat would. However, his emotions are now an open book, which will lead to a lot of problems due to its unnatural course. The chemical I used on him was created not too long ago, but I discarded it due to lack of potential. I had no idea it would turn out like this in the long run, though."

Ichigo felt his tail curl around Szayel's wrist. "How come I have no control over it, if it's attached to me?"

"Are you familiar with the term 'one's heart is written on one's sleeve', boy?" Szayel smiled. "The antidote I gave you somehow managed to override your strong feline senses enough to change you back to human form, but because of the unpredictable chemical I rubbed into your skin, somehow it all reacted together and this is the unprecedented outcome."

The teenager took a full minute to process this piece of information.

"How did you create the chemical to turn me into a kitten?" Ichigo asked softly.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "That's what I'd like to know too."

"Oh, that?" The Octavo Espada tapped his chin with a smile. "I used the DNA molecules of an alley cat abducted from Karakura as a base."

Ichigo stared at him with a mixture of awe and trepidation. Grimmjow tried not to laugh.

"Can you come up with a counter-chemical soon, Szayel? It's dangerous for the kid to stay here any longer than necessary."

"These processes take time!" Szayel protested, pinching the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "Though I suppose I can work on it in due time. I'll still need the boy around for daily scans, to see if he has made any progress. But for now, let's keep him safely hidden, shall we?"

"He can hide in my quarters. He'll be safe there." Grimmjow offered. "How long will this take?"

"About three days or so." Szayel responded with a shrug. "I'll let you both know. Now leave."

Szayel turned his back to them, typing importantly at his keyboard. The little silver robot from earlier tapped Grimmjow and Ichigo politely on the knee before wheeling towards the exit. Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand in his and led the way out without another word.

**.**

**X**

**.  
**

It was nightfall, and the warmth of the sun had died out to make way for a cool night air. Ichigo explored Grimmjow's room, which was rather untidy. It smelled wonderfully of mint, which was comforting. The Espada had left him there for the time being to attend one of Aizen's routine meetings.

Ichigo surveyed the bedroom with a sigh. There were piles of white jackets and discarded pants littered all over the floor. A small stack of books had been upset near Grimmjow's bed, and some of the pages were folded due to the random positioning. The bedspread was wrinkled and not made. A fluffy pillow lay sadly on the floor. Ichigo noted with considerable amusement that the small blanket Grimmjow had provided him a week ago – when he was still a kitten – lay open on the mattress, right next to a flattened pillow. So Grimmjow still kept that. Pleased, Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow was hoping that he'd come back.

"Time to clean." Ichigo rolled up his sleeves and quickly made the bed. He plumped up the pillows and laid them out neatly before smoothing out the bedspread. He left the tiny blanket as it was. Restacking the books, Ichigo placed them on the short white marble slab that protruded horizontally from the wall. Next, the teen picked up the articles of clothing and folded them into two neat rows; one for jackets, and one for pants. He placed them on an empty clothing rack.

Pleased with himself, Ichigo smiled and assessed the room. It now looked exactly the same as it did one week ago. "Perfect."

"Yes, you are."

Ichigo jumped, whirling around to face an amused Grimmjow, who stood leaning against the door.

"When did you get in here?"

"Only just." Grimmjow unstrapped Pantera from his waist, placing his sword on an empty chair. "I see you've been hard at work, though."

Gripping his tail in one hand – because it was clearly raring to loop itself around Grimmjow's wrist and thus provide more embarrassment – Ichigo struggled not to blush.

"I just thought you might like a cleaner room."

"I do. Thank you," Grimmjow reached out to rub at Ichigo's cat ears. "The past week was full of missions. I barely had time to clean. You saved me the trouble, though."

Ichigo resisted the urge to dive into Grimmjow's arms. "You're welcome."

They stood in an awkward silence for several minutes.

"I'm going to take a bath." Grimmjow finally broke the ice, sliding past Ichigo into the bathroom. "Join me."

It didn't sound like a question. Ichigo swallowed nervously. His heart was thumping excitedly, and his tail twitching eagerly. Sharing a bath with Grimmjow sounded very enticing. He could hear the low hum of water filling the porcelain bathtub in the background. He could also hear Grimmjow moving around in the bathroom. It was now or never.

Sliding off Zangetsu's strap and leaning it against the wall, Ichigo toed off his sandals and untied his waist sash. He let his clothes slide to the floor and took a deep breath before entering the bathroom.

It looked precisely the same as before. Steam rose up from the hot bath and water droplets glistened on the white marble walls. Grimmjow was already submerged in the tub.

"Come here, kid."

Obediently, Ichigo walked in and stood before the Espada, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"Oh … yeah." Ichigo bit his lower lip uncertainly.

"But first, you have to take that off." Grimmjow smirked at him. "Shall I help you?"

Ichigo's blush deepened distinctly as he felt Grimmjow's long fingers trace patterns lightly over the hem of his strawberry patterned boxers. If he wasn't careful, he would be feeling something else, too. Before he could react, Grimmjow tugged his boxers down with a quick flick. Standing before the Sexta Espada in all his pride and glory was making Ichigo fairly uneasy. It didn't help that the knowing smirk on Grimmjow's face was growing into a devious grin.

"Now come in." Grimmjow commanded, and Ichigo complied.

The bath water was deliciously warm, and the soap bubbles smelled lightly of jasmine. Grimmjow's hands trailed from Ichigo's arms to his waist, then down to his hips.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo grabbed hold of his wrists worriedly. "You … shouldn't go any further."

"Then neither should you." Grimmjow chuckled.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize his tail was curling around Grimmjow's thigh. The teen wondered absently how many shades of red he could blush.

"You know I can't control it." He pouted, frowning down at Grimmjow from his seated position above the Espada. "It just does as it likes."

"That's not true," Grimmjow trailed one wet finger down Ichigo spine, eliciting a soft moan from the boy above him. "You know it's only mirroring your actual emotions. There's no point in denying it."

The Sexta Espada chuckled as Ichigo blushed violently, trying to thinking of a suitable retort, but failing.

"Right now, you want to be close to me, don't you?" Grimmjow slid an arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him down into a tight hug.

Shyly looping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo leaned up to press a light kiss on the Espada's cheek. "Yeah."

"Good." Running his free hand through his damp blue hair, Grimmjow relaxed against the white porcelain tub. "Because I want the same thing too."

Ichigo smiled, enjoying the warmth of the soapy bathwater and Grimmjow's body heat. He could vaguely feel Grimmjow's hand caressing him, running little abstract patterns up and down his back. The teenager felt a little spark of happiness ignite inside him. Maybe his cat ears and tail wasn't such a bad thing after all. Perhaps being the target of unlucky stuff actually could come in handy sometimes, if things happened in small doses.

Most of all, Ichigo smirked gleefully as he buried his face in Grimmjow's neck, it was much better this way. Here, he could live in the now.

There wouldn't be any bubbles to interrupt them this time.

**.**

**X**

**.  
**

**Well, that wasn't really fluff. How'd I get so distracted?**

**…**

**On a side note, I really want Squalo from KHR to meet Nnoitra from Bleach. Grimmjow meeting Xanxus wouldn't be a bad idea either. I'm a sucker for the unusual. :)**

**And I live on your reviews! This story would get wiped out without them. D: So click that review button, ya'll!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whimsical Desert: I'm happy I made you happy! :D Thank you for the support!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Thank you, I'm glad you took the time to read it (: In answer to your question; why other Shinigami and Ichigo's family haven't realized he's M.I.A - it's because time travels a whole lot faster in Hueco Mundo than in Seireitei and Karakura. And Ichigo's on school break, so that kinda lessens the hassle, sort of. Actually, this fic is pretty AU. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Kriskascini: I was reading back on the third chapter and I realized I made the bath scene kind of … yeah, not fluffy. It was leaning more into the M-rated zone, and this was supposed to be a T-rated fic. I clearly stink at keeping this fic T-rated, lol! Well, about your question, I just might decide to put some ero neko Ichigo in this! But I suppose I'll have to change the rating for it. ;D**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading all your comments. /hugs**

x

Deep, steady breaths were drawn from the sleeping boy lying beside him. Soft orange hair ruffled in the gentle breeze before falling back down over his eyes. The white moonlight shone on his slightly tanned skin, creating a small halo around his face. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's hair back, combing his fingers through the loose tangles. He stroked his cat ears with his fingers. Ichigo leaned into his touch, murmuring softly into the comfy pillow.

For a fleeting moment, Grimmjow felt a strong urge to keep the boy here by his side, forever. They would have happy times together, he was sure. He wouldn't have to come home to a lonely, empty room. He would protect Ichigo from Aizen, and the other Espada as well.

Ichigo stirred, but did not wake. Grimmjow ceased stroking his head, but didn't remove his hand.

"Dad . . ." the sleeping teenager mumbled. "Dinner . . ."

Almost instantly, the Sexta Espada felt a spike of remorse at himself. How could he be so selfish? The boy clearly had his family and home to return to. Taking all of that away from him would be so cruel. The barren land of Hueco Mundo had nothing to offer a growing child like him. He was thousands of centuries older than Ichigo, with a million experiences the boy could not dream of going through. Grimmjow had devoured billions of souls, both male and female, some without a gender – all in the purpose of growing stronger. Ichigo was a simple seventeen year old who still had homework to complete, a high school life to endure, and girls to crush on. Their lives were more than miles apart in difference.

He knew the boy liked him; he had said so before. But that wasn't a good enough reason to make him stay. Forcing Ichigo to stay would be keeping him captive. Still, Grimmjow argued with his conscience. How many humans would go around telling Espada that they were cool? Most of them would scream and faint at their feet.

_How many humans do you know who walk around sprouting cat ears and tails?_

Grimmjow sighed, surrendering to his conscience. His main goal was to protect the child right now. He wasn't even sure if he could trust Szayel to keep mum about the boy. One slip of the tongue, and Grimmjow would end up in deep trouble. No telling what Aizen would do to traitors. He wasn't exactly in Aizen's good books, and that only added to the trouble.

A hand sliding across his stomach snapped the Espada out of his reverie. Ichigo was moving slowly, trying to pull him closer for warmth. His brows were furrowed as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Shh." Grimmjow slid back down under the covers with him, pulling the boy into a protective hug.

Ichigo snuggled into his chest and sighed happily. "Grimmjow . . ."

Propping himself up on his elbows, the Espada smirked at the sheer adorability of the teen. He stroked Ichigo's cheek, marveling at the softness of his skin. Soon, it would be time to wake the boy up. Grimmjow would bring him to Szayel, and wait for the Octavo Espada's verdict on Ichigo's feline limbs. Running a hand through his blue hair, Grimmjow slid out of bed and entered the bathroom, flipping the tap to fill up the tub. He needed all the preparation he could get to tolerate Szayel's insanity in the morning.

Grimmjow splashed tiredly into the tub, sliding down until his entire body was underwater but the tips of his hair. He could breathe and see underwater just fine. When Aizen had first granted him this body, Grimmjow had marveled at the way water had flowed through his Hollow hole. It was like being a living tap. And then Grimmjow had met humans. They had amazing contraptions like television and moving things that spurted clouds of smoke that smelled like something from the earth. Humans were incredible in their own unique way; they could take things nature already had and mold them to make things they could use. Grimmjow had seen them slice down trees with noisy weapons that resembled swords, but weren't quite like his Pantera. And then they had carted the fallen trees away with big moving things, and delivered them to a huge number of buildings that belches smoke.

Unseen, Grimmjow had skirted around the buildings curiously, eager to do a bit of exploring before Ulquiorra came to collect him from their earth missions. He had watched as several human males in matching clothing wheeled out a big trolley thing carrying stacks of thin white stuff.

It's called paper, Ulquiorra had explained when Grimmjow asked. Humans use them to write things on.

Grimmjow had been astonished. They made paper out of trees! He had been even more astounded to realize they had colored paper as well.

They just dye it with a sort of ink from plants. Ulquiorra had patiently elucidated.

The Sexta Espada held the humans in a new light of awe. He had decided that he liked the various shades of blue the humans created with the paper. Under Aizen, he had been brought up to detest humans, to see them as disdainful creatures who were weak without powers. But now he knew better. They were gods in their own way.

So absorbed was he in his reminiscing; he didn't realize that Ichigo had tiptoed into the bathroom to sit on the fluffy white carpet, leaning over the tub to watch him quietly. It was only when the teen blew over the water, sending ripples of the smooth surface, did Grimmjow snap back to reality. Pushing himself upward, the Espada emerged from the warm water.

"I thought you would suffocate," Ichigo remarked lazily, smirking down at Grimmjow. "But you just looked really dazed."

Grimmjow blinked at him through little rivulets of water running down from his drenched hair. "I can't die from something like that."

Ichigo shrugged, averting his gaze.

"Were you worried about me?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to smirk as he noticed the faint blush that tinted the boy's cheeks. He seemed to be causing a lot of blushes lately.

Ichigo squirmed from his position on the floor and muttered his reply. "Well . . . yeah."

They stared at each other for a while, Ichigo with uncertain, defiant eyes, and Grimmjow with unreadable ones.

"Don't you want to brush your teeth?" The teen asked after a while. "I mean, I have really bad breath in the morning . . ."

He trailed off when Grimmjow laughed. "I don't need to. My teeth stay white. I don't have to eat anything, anyway. Haven't you noticed? All the other Espada have really white teeth too."

Ichigo blinked. "Okay, that's kind of cool."

"You're kind of cool, too." Grimmjow chuckled. "Right, take a bath, get dressed. We're going to sneak around to see Szayel today."

Grimmjow did not look out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo obediently slid out of his boxers, nor did he notice the way Ichigo's muscles rippled on his lean body as he stretched and yawned before sliding into the tub. He didn't see the cute fluffy ears on Ichigo's head twitch as he curled his toes, enjoying the warmth from the bath water.

_This kid is killing me, _Grimmjow thought as he shut the bathroom door resolutely behind him.

x

Szayel's lab was cold in the morning. It was probably due to all that steel he had built around inside. It felt being inside a freezer set on the lowest degree. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, who was slight more than half a head taller than he was. The Espada didn't seem to be feeling anything. He just looked bored and impatient at the same time.

Shyly, Ichigo edged closer to him for warmth. Grimmjow automatically wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Cold?"

"Not anymore." Ichigo snuggled closer, breathing in Grimmjow's scent from his clothes. "You smell amazing."

Grimmjow felt his throat run dry. If they weren't in Szayel's lab, he would . . .

"You're here again?" Szayel emerged from a pink titanium pod with a hiss of white smoke. "I was just having my morning meal."

"In that thing?" Grimmjow made a face. "Forget it, I don't want to know. Check up on Ichigo, will you?"

Szayel chuckled, sliding on a pair of white gloves. "Yesterday, it was 'the kid'. Today it's Ichigo; how adorable."

Ichigo blinked at him, confused. "Eh?"

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow pushed the boy gently in Szayel's direction. "Just get to it already!"

Laughing, Szayel caught Ichigo by the wrist and guided him to the steel table. "Sit here, drink this."

The teen stared at the glass, surprised. The liquid was clear; it looked like water. He looked up at Szayel questioningly.

"I usually would add some coloring to make my chemicals look intimidating." Szayel explained with a smile. "But I figured it wouldn't be good to scare you too much."

"What's it made of?" Grimmjow asked, warily watching the innocent-looking liquid.

"Things." Szayel told him smugly before turning to Ichigo. "Hurry, drink before it evaporates."

Ichigo complied obediently. It tasted minty, just like how Grimmjow smelled. He decided that he liked it. Szayel gave him a knowing look.

"What happens now?" Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest, eyes watching Ichigo intently.

Despite his reluctance to admit it, the Sexta Espada did care about the boy. He didn't like when Szayel moved closer to Ichigo to inspect his eyes with a pencil-thin object that emitted a dim white light. He gritted his teeth when Szayel took Ichigo's hands and led him down from the laboratory table. Szayel had the nerve to place his hands on Ichigo's hips and tug down his pants . . . wait, what?

With a sharp slap, Szayel's hand was withdrawn, and Ichigo was yanked away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow hissed angrily, pulling Ichigo close.

Szayel clicked his tongue. "Weren't you listening when I explained the standard procedure?"

Grimmjow blinked at him, still annoyed.

Sighing, Szayel snapped his fingers in front of his fellow Espada's face. "Listen closely now then. I need to examine his tail, and I can't do that properly if he keeps his pants on. Same goes for his ears. You'll have to sit tight and let me do my job."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, feeling the annoyance seep away into sheepishness. Maybe he was being too overprotective. Reluctantly, he released his grip from around Ichigo's waist and allowed the teen to slide off his pants.

"Ooh, what a cute peepee." Szayel cooed from behind a gloved hand. "And your hair down there is orange, too."

Ichigo turned a violent shade of red as he spluttered indignantly. "S-Shut up!"

"Right, right," Szayel said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Now turn around and let me inspect your tail. I may need a hair or two, just telling you beforehand."

Ichigo edged around until he was sure his tail faced Szayel. He snuck a look at Grimmjow, who was busy glaring daggers at Szayel. A lighter shade of pink dusted Ichigo's cheeks, and he tugged down the white sleeved shirt Grimmjow had given him over his privates.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Szayel was using a pair of tweezers to poke at a darker patch of orange on Ichigo's tail. "We're all men here. Besides, there's only one person who'd like to eat you, and I can guarantee you it's not me."

Grimmjow's glare looked like it could freeze hell over and set heaven on fire. Ichigo blushed harder and tried to hide his face.

"Well, it is the truth. Can't run away from it, I'm afraid," Szayel chuckled, finally choosing a long orange hair and tugging gently. "Alright, we're done. You can put your pants back on."

Grimmjow handed the pants to him and kindly looked away as he dressed. Hesitantly, Ichigo stepped back into his arms; the room was still cold and Szayel was a little intimidating.

"THERE!" Szayel yelled suddenly, startling Ichigo, whose furry bits stood up in shock. "THAT'S IT!"

"What?" Grimmjow didn't sound all that calm himself. "What's it?"

Szayel advanced toward them, brandishing a scalpel. "Just _look_ at him! The way his ears flatten when you hold him, and the way his tail curls around your hips. It's a sign!"

Ichigo swallowed nervously, eyeballing the scalpel. "A . . . a sign of what?"

"SUBMISSION!" Szayel hollered, looking ecstatic. "It's like a feline that reacts accordingly to the alpha male in the animal kingdom. In short, you and Grimmjow belong to the felidae kingdom."

"The _what_ kingdom?" Ichigo blinked.

"Felidae! Felines! Cats!" Szayel explained in a breathless shout.

The other two watched him cautiously, unused to his maniacal behavior. Szayel sighed and rolled his eyes. Evidently neither of the two shared the same interest in science as he did.

"Let me explain in the simplest of terms. Both of you can be classified as members of the cat kingdom. With the specialized common feline molecules inside your bloodstream, you are now a cat! And as for Grimmjow, well . . . we all know what he used to be."

"An Arrancar?" Ichigo questioned, intrigued.

"Think about it, boy!" Szayel sagged against his laboratory table in mock disappointment. "You've fought Grimmjow before. What was his Resurrección then?"

Unwilling to dredge up the past happenings, Grimmjow hugged the teen a notch tighter. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Pantera." Ichigo answered softly. "A white panther."

"Correct!" Szayel burst into fanatical laughter. "He transformed into an albino panther."

Grimmjow growled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The reason why the kid is so submissive to you is because you're a highly dominant male. You represent the leader of the pack, the lion leading his lionesses. Ichigo has already been showing numerous signs of bowing down to you and following in your lead. Tell me, has the boy ever defied your commands?"

Still processing the information, Grimmjow scowled at Szayel. "I don't know."

"Then let's solve that with a simple test, shall we?" Szayel turned to Ichigo, who was nervously curling and uncurling his tail around Grimmjow's arm. "Come here, Ichigo."

With a hesitant glance at Grimmjow, Ichigo unlatched himself and walked over to Szayel, who raised his eyebrows expectantly at the Sexta Espada. Finally getting the point, Grimmjow straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Don't, Ichigo. Come to me."

Puzzled, Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow, and walked back toward him.

"No, don't you want me to cure you?" Szayel grinned. "If so, you should come to me."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo." Grimmjow countered. "Come here. You want to be held, don't you?"

Ichigo's expression was one of pure confusion and uncertainty. He flicked his inquiring amber gaze between the Octavo and Sexta before taking a hesitant step toward Grimmjow.

"Fine, you can stay a cat-like human forever and live here with Grimmjow." Szayel hopped up and sat on his lab table. "Not being able to see your friends or family again . . . stuck here in this desolate desert filled with nothing but sand and danger . . . is that what you really want?"

"Well . . . no . . ." Ichigo's eyebrows knitted as he gulped. "I want to go home, but . . ."

"Don't listen to him." Grimmjow said softly, stretching out his arms. "Come here. I'll keep you safe."

Szayel shook his head and tutted. "Safety and love from Grimmjow, or going back to Karakura to lead your normal teenage life?"

Torn between both options, Ichigo watched Szayel's smile turn slightly sinister as he chuckled knowingly. Switching his gaze back to Grimmjow, the confused teen locked gazes with the Sexta. Grimmjow's expression was unreadable, but his eyes spoke volumes. Szayel's however, was cold and calculating. His mannerisms toward Ichigo were merely clinical; there was no warmth to be found within Szayel.

With a soft whimper, Ichigo turned and dived for Grimmjow's outstretched arms. He had no qualms about the Espada's ability to catch him. Grimmjow held him close, his warmth enveloping the boy, providing a source of reassuring comfort.

"I want to be normal again, though." Ichigo mumbled into Grimmjow's chest.

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow's deep voice sent happy shivers down the teen's spine.

"Will you look at that," Szayel said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "You both share this complicated bond that's pretty enviable."

"Enviable?" Grimmjow asked sharply as he narrowed his blue eyes.

Raising both hands in surrender, Szayel sighed. "Would you stop being so possessive? The kid is yours; I don't want him. Besides, my theory was right after all."

They waited for Szayel to snap on a new pair of gloves and slide the strand of orange fur under a microscope before he continued.

"Right, so the kid's behavior toward you is due to the dominant trait you carry. He's submitting to you out of his own free will, and you're encouraging it. It's not a bad thing, so you don't have to worry. But for the kid, it could be somewhat similar to what human doctors call Stockholm syndrome. Are you keeping him captive, Grimmjow?"

"He came to me willingly, even after I took him home." Grimmjow explained briefly.

"Then my guess is that he looks up to you and finds security with you. After all, you were one of the few who helped him in his moment of dire need, no?"

"I was the only one, actually."

Szayel didn't miss the seething glare Ichigo threw in his direction. "I know, it's mainly my fault that little kitty here has underwent mutation, but I daresay he doesn't exactly regret it."

Ichigo tried to hide his blush in Grimmjow's chest from Szayel's knowing smirk.

"I can figure out how to cure him from here. Just give me another day to work on it. In the meantime, take care of him, fulfill his every need . . ." here Szayel winked surreptitiously. "And take him round to see other Espada. While he's still here, let him have a chance to get to know everyone."

"Are you crazy? They'd kill him on the spot." Grimmjow shot his pink haired friend a peeved look.

Szayel raised a finger and waggled it warningly. "No they won't. Doctor knows best. Start with someone less aggressive, like Stark. Now shoo. Come back tomorrow night. If possible, don't come back at all. You both annoy me too much."

The little silver robot whirred out from behind a row of cylinders, wheeling toward them. It tapped them on the knee, warbled a little and headed for the laboratory exit. Deciding it was best not to test Szayel while he was in a good mood, Grimmjow followed the robot, with Ichigo in tow.

As they left, Szayel looked up and noted with a knowing smile – they were absently holding hands like a couple.

x

**Cheesy ending cannot get anymore cheesier. Sorry this chapter was short. Will be on a temporary hiatus till camps are over. Till then review and get virtual hugs from Szayel's little robot lol!**

**Okay, question: Ichigo's Mom, Momo, Mizuiro and Aizen are Gemini. Momo shares the same birthday as mine. What's yours, and who's the Bleach character who shares your sign? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This fic will be M-rated … soon-ish. Is anyone up for that? :D**

x

Honey brown eyes watched curiously as he unsheathed Pantera from its current scabbard and let it hang suspended in mid-air. His zanpakutou glowed a bright blue for a few seconds before returning back to normal.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo flicked his tail lazily from his position on Grimmjow's bed. "Make it glow again; that was nice."

"I can't. It has a mind of its own, unlike yours." Grimmjow chuckled at the incredulous look on the boy's face. "But I assure you it's pretty similar to Shinigami blades."

"That's not true; my Zangetsu is a real being, you know."

"Mmm." Grimmjow replied absently. "Well, that's good."

"Why don't you stop what you're doing and come sit here?"

Ichigo's tail slid up and down his bare thighs, almost invitingly.

"I need to finish this first." Grimmjow swallowed, running his eyes over the long, tan legs that stretched out on his bed.

Maybe he had made a big mistake allowing the boy to stay with him.

Well, it was too late now.

Best not think about things like that.

Noticing the stare, Ichigo smirked mischievously up at Grimmjow, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Pretending not to notice anything, Grimmjow continued with his zanpakutou cleansing ritual. Pantera gleamed in the morning sunlight, the rays reflecting off the long, sharp blade. It was almost beautiful, yet dangerous and deadly. He had become the owner of Pantera for a while now, and it still never failed to intrigue him.

Grimmjow tried not to let his mind into the gutter. It was hot out, and Ichigo had stripped down to his boxers, sprawling out on the bed and looking so delicious Grimmjow could almost taste him. Self-control was the only thing holding Grimmjow back from jumping the unsuspecting teen. Instinct told Grimmjow that there was something slightly different about Ichigo today, and it unsettled him. Szayel had warned him to report immediately if he detected any sudden changes in the boy, but so far nothing was really happening. Grimmjow wondered if he was thinking too much.

When Ichigo started to purr, sending passionate looks in his direction, Grimmjow found it harder to concentrate on cleaning Pantera. Giving the blade one last swipe with the damp wash cloth, the Sexta Espada sheathed his sword and shot his half-human, half-feline roommate a look.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Ichigo stopped purring long enough to roll over onto his back and pat the bed invitingly. "Never been better. Come give me a hug."

Grimmjow put his sword away, wondering if he should close the gap between them. He was feeling cautious and wary for some unknown reason, because his instinct told him to be on his guard. Grimmjow always went with his intuition. It hadn't failed him so far.

Sitting up, Ichigo pouted. His cat ears drooped as he glared. "I said I want a hug."

"I need a shower." Grimmjow acted like he hadn't heard. "And we need to see Szayel later. Daily report and everything."

"Blah, blah, boring!" Ichigo leapt to his feet and dived for Grimmjow's reluctant arms. "Let's take a bath together."

"No." Grimmjow held the orange haired boy at arms length.

"But why?" Eagerly, Ichigo slid his tail around Grimmjow's waist, tugging him closer. "I like taking baths with you."

A million and one dirty thoughts reared their ugly heads in the Espada's mind, and he took a full minute to grapple with them and regain control. Grimmjow quickly dropped a chaste kiss on his forehead, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"I know, and I do too. It's just that I want to be quick today, so a shower's enough. Besides, you've already had _your_ shower. Get dressed."

Trying not to succumb to the boy's disappointed pout, the blue haired Espada extricated himself and headed for the bathroom. He made sure to shut the door instead of keeping it ajar. Once under the cool stream of water, Grimmjow tried to collect his thread of thoughts, which had been scrambled thanks to his kitten's sudden flirtatious attacks. He worried for his own health; if one cute little pout could make him want to bend to Ichigo's will, Grimmjow shuddered to think what a seductive smile could do.

Flipping the tap, the Espada stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, only to have a warm body press up against his from behind. One look in the mirror confirmed Grimmjow's orange haired surprise.

"Ichigo!"

He received a smirk that could rival his in intensity, and then a petulant pout as Grimmjow stopped Ichigo's hands from traveling any further south with a firm grip.

"Stop it." Grimmjow hoped his voice was stern enough to cover the want barely hidden beneath.

"Why?" Ichigo's ears twitched as he ran his hands over the light hairs on Grimmjow's damp chest. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Swallowing his chuckles, Grimmjow shook his head and gently gripped both Ichigo's hands. "Next to something like me, you're practically a child in comparison."

With that, he ruffled the teen's hair and exited the bathroom, making sure to keep the towel wrapped carefully around his waist. He consoled himself that at least Ichigo hadn't been naked; otherwise he would've had a hard time keeping a good hold on self-control.

But now his sanity was slowly fraying at the edges.

Grimmjow decided it was best to pay a visit to Szayel before his mind snapped.

x

Stark was lounging on a large pink leather sofa when Grimmjow arrived in the laboratory, a purring Ichigo latched onto his arm.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously. "What? Szayel told you about it already? And he promised he wouldn't, that lying piece of scum . . . "

"What are you on about?"

"Oh, so you don't know?" Grimmjow blinked, trying to hide the smug looking teenager behind his back.

Stark slid off the couch and stretched his limbs, yawning. "I don't, but something tells me you're being very defensive about the boy behind you."

Ichigo peeked from behind Grimmjow's arm, honey brown eyes meeting cool gray ones in a curious stare. Stark didn't look surprised, merely intrigued. As he stepped nearer for a closer look, Grimmjow held out a hand to stop his advances.

"He's fragile, alright?" Concern laced the Sexta Espada's tone. "You can look, but don't touch."

"Will you stop being so possessive?" Stark said good-naturedly. "It's really obvious the boy is yours."

While Grimmjow sputtered in a mixture of embarrassment and denial, Stark held out a hand and fondled Ichigo's cat ears. Tentatively, Ichigo wrapped his tail around the Primera Espada's wrist. He whispered a shy hello and turned to hide his face in the folds of Grimmjow's white Espada jacket. It was an odd contrast compared to how unusual he had acted in the bedroom, Grimmjow noted with some nervousness.

"He's so cute." Stark told Grimmjow with a lazy smile. "Where did you find him?"

Grimmjow waved a hand and sighed. "It's a long story. I'm just here to find Szayel."

"What's your name?" Stark leaned down and patted Ichigo's head. "You look a little familiar, but I can't seem to place you. Have we possibly met somewhere before?"

"I'm Ichigo." The teenager told him shyly. "I don't know you, though."

Luckily, Szayel popped out of a door somewhere at the back of his laboratory, saving Grimmjow a ton of explanations and Stark a lot of questions. Orange ears flattened and a tail curled around Grimmjow's waist as Ichigo hid himself behind the broad shoulders of the Sexta Espada. Stark staggered back to the ridiculously pink velvet couch and drowned himself in the bouncy tasseled cushions.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, noticing the pained look on Szayel's face. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine," replied Szayel, and winced as he bent over to attempt a reach for a pair of gloves. "Something did happen, but I'll be alright in a while I should think."

Grimmjow eyed him skeptically, then sauntered over to help flip him the gloves. "Do I want to know?"

"One word, Nnoitra. I can never get a good night's rest with that rough idiot around."

Several feet away, Stark snorted into the cushions.

Clearing his throat, Grimmjow decided he regretted asking. Images conjured up by his own imagination was putting strange thoughts in his mind. He really didn't need to know about his fellow Espada that way.

"How are the boy's reports coming?" He swiftly changed the subject.

"You're strangely worried, like a hovering parent in denial." Szayel remarked coolly as he tugged on the gloves. "I thought I mentioned you were to come over only at night."

Grimmjow dropped his gaze mildly – as humbly as he could manage – and shrugged. "Things kind of got out of hand earlier . . ."

Szayel dropped the flask he was holding. It hit the marble floor with a tinkle and crashed into hundreds of sparkly glass shards. Stark peeled himself off the couch to swagger over and peer at the mess created. Szayel's little silver robot whirred out from behind a row of glass tanks. Ichigo watched curiously as it sucked up the glass pieces and wheeled itself away.

"Handy contraption, that." Stark mused, propping his elbows back onto the tall laboratory table. "What's it made of?"

"A little bit of human soul." Szayel rubbed a hand on his hip and sighed. "I think I'm in need of a good massage."

Grimmjow cleared his throat pointedly.

"Ah, right! The boy. You said things got out of hand." The pink haired Espada prompted. "What really happened?"

"Why don't you go play with Stark?" Grimmjow gently steered Ichigo into Stark's direction. "He's a really nice guy. Stark, could you watch him for a minute?"

Without waiting for Stark's reply, Grimmjow grabbed a protesting Szayel by the wrist and dragged him behind one of the glass tanks.

"What is your problem?" Szayel muttered angrily. "This had better be important."

"It is!" Grimmjow flailed his hands around. "Today the kid's just acting weird. It's like he keeps coming on to me. He even tried sliding into the shower with me, and I was naked. I mean, it has happened before, but he was blushing and embarrassed the previous time. Today was just . . . different. It was alarming, to say the least."

"What else did he do?"

"Just that, thankfully. But he kept giving me these . . . heated looks. It's not like him at all."

Szayel stared. "Did you have sex?"

Grimmjow choked on his own saliva, and ended up with a bout of strangled coughing.

"It's really nothing to be bourgeois about. Sex is the nature of reproducing. Even pathetic human creatures enjoy it." Szayel tutted, thumping Grimmjow on the back comfortingly. "So, I take it you haven't yet deflowered the boy?"

Red-eyed and almost teary, Grimmjow shook his head. "I don't think about such things!"

It was a lie, but Grimmjow didn't feel the need to tell the truth.

"And here I was thinking you'd be the eager, more experienced one." Szayel sighed and flicked a lock of pink hair away from his face. "So much for first impressions."

"All the same, can you do something about it?" Grimmjow sighed. "I find this new forwardness confounding."

Szayel watched him for a few minutes before reaching out with one hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"I think," he said gently. "You're finding yourself already so attached to this boy. It's not hard to feel affection for someone who needs your guidance and protection. It's a dominant male's carnal desire to protect what's his, and in this case, the boy. However much you feel like denying it, he has come to accept you as someone he can turn to, and you have mixed feelings because of that. I know you don't want to get too attached, because he'll be leaving you in a short while."

Grimmjow stayed silent, mulling over what Szayel had said.

"Do you dislike his forwardness?"

Running a hand through his hair, the Sexta shrugged. "No, but I just find it . . . unusual."

"Then there's nothing wrong with it. Keep in mind he's a teenage boy, and hormones are helping him develop into a man right now. It's a natural process."

Hormones? Grimmjow could barely remember the time when he was once a human. Still, he wanted to do his best to understand the boy.

"In any case, let me do a few quick checkups and I'll let you know how he's progressing right after. I spent over an hour making a new antidote yesterday, so it might just speed up the process of his feline appearance and counter the previous batch of concoctions I rubbed on him before." Szayel moved away, gesturing for Grimmjow to follow.

They emerged from behind the glass tanks, and Grimmjow was a little jealous to see Ichigo seated in Stark's lap, answering questions the Primera Espada asked him while playing with the detached pieces of Stark's gun.

"You're allowing him to play with your weapon?" Grimmjow sneered, trying to mask his envy. "That's dangerous."

"It's alright, really." Stark caught Ichigo by the waist with a quick swoop before he slid off his lap. "Lilinette's not in it. She's off playing with Wonderweiss."

Szayel promptly removed the boy and led him to his laboratory table. "Entertain yourself with Stark, Grimmjow. I'm going to do a few tests with kitty here."

x

Approximately forty minutes of talking to Stark, and Grimmjow was already feeling rather lethargic himself. Listening to Stark's lazy drawl and responding with shrugs and noncommittal grunts was upping the drowsy mood at their quarter of Szayel's vast laboratory. Coupled with the cool temperature of the room, Grimmjow was starting to drift off between the thin line of staying awake and dozing.

"There, you're free to roam around now. But try to stay in the vicinity of the lab, alright? It's not quite safe out." Szayel's voice triggered Grimmjow awake.

Ichigo was stepping out of one of the tanks Szayel had put him in for testing. He looked tired and nervous. Grimmjow straightened in his seat beside Stark and held out his arms instinctively. The orange haired boy dived for a warm hug with a relieved whimper.

"Did his tail and ears get smaller?" Stark asked, reaching out to caress the orange fur on Ichigo's temporary tail.

"Yes." Szayel didn't feel the need to elaborate. "Well, here's the problem. Actually, it's not exactly a problem, but it can be rather troubling if you look at it from different angles."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and hugged the boy closer. "Just get on with it."

Szayel shot him a glare and continued. "The boy is emitting pheromones that other felines – in this case, you – can detect. And that's one of the main reasons why you're so attracted to him. It's not a bad thing, quite the contrary to be honest. It's also regarded as fairly normal in the felidae kingdom. There's nothing to worry about; there are other factors involved as well."

When Grimmjow looked up, Szayel gave him a surreptitious wink.

"Other factors?" The blue haired Espada eyed him dubiously.

Szayel laughed pleasantly. "He's going to begin his heat cycle soon."

In Grimmjow's world, that was a good thing to happen to the females, but definitely not to the males. He ran a hand through his hair and massaged at his temples in an effort to calm down.

"If he's going through something that usually happens to female cats only, then why is it happening to him, precisely?" Stark questioned curiously, patting Ichigo's head affectionately.

"I'm not quite sure I remember, but I suppose I used a female cat for the previous chemical that mutated him." Szayel slipped off his gloves with a devious smile. "It's alright, really. All he needs is to wait it out for a few more days until I can formulate a stronger antidote."

"What about the one you just made?" Grimmjow demanded. "Can't you just use it on him now so he turns back to normal?"

Szayel sighed and massaged a still-sore spot on his lower back. "Well, I did that and it worked, but only a teensy bit affected his outer appearance. Take a closer look at his ears and tail."

Grimmjow complied, and was surprised to find the boy's orange furred ears a tad smaller than they had been before. His tail seemed a lot shorter, too. There wasn't enough length in it to curl around his waist anymore. He found himself rather missing the familiar feel of it. Next to him, Stark looked genuinely disappointed.

"You mean to say you're going to make him turn back into a boy?" The Primera Espada yawned. "That's boring. He'd still be cute, but nowhere as near cute as he looks right now."

Ichigo blinked at him from Grimmjow's shoulder. He breathed in the comforting smell of his favorite Espada's mint aftershave and heaved a soft sigh of contentment.

"It's Grimmjow's choice, actually." Szayel shrugged. "I'd say just keep him as your kitten-pet and thank me for bestowing this wonderful masterpiece upon you, but you're so hardheaded and insistent on sending him home."

"Because that's where he _belongs_." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Szayel's complete lack of logical reasoning. "I don't like taking things away from their original habitats because I know how it feels like. I was a free panther spirit before I got . . . entangled up in this mess."

"Either way, you're in charge of his welfare for the next few days again. He has needs, you know. It's up to you to fulfill them. Come back tomorrow so I can give him another scan."

Grimmjow grunted in response.

"However weird he acts, just give him what he wants and be over with it. If you don't, his actions might affect you more than you think. There's a possibility the boy might want to establish who's the alpha male and who's the submissive one, but it's up to you to show him the right direction. Gently, if you please. No use making him damaged goods and then come running over here bawling your eyes out."

"I don't bawl."

Ichigo licked experimentally at the tip of Grimmjow's nose. The Espada tilted his chin and rewarded him with a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You will when it happens."

Delighted, the orange haired teen wriggled in his blue haired Espada's lap. Startled by the grinding movement on his groin, Grimmjow hissed and smacked him lightly on the rump.

"I'd never dream of hurting him."

In a huff, Ichigo arched his back and rubbed up against Grimmjow teasingly, hoping for another kiss or a grope. Absently, the Espada pushed him off his lap with a small frown.

"That's what they all say."

Plopping to the floor, Ichigo slid his hands onto the inner sides of Grimmjow's thighs. He grinned when the Espada jumped.

"It's not true!" Grimmjow denied, swatting Ichigo's hands away abstractedly.

Growing impatient, Ichigo tossed his head and perked his ears at Grimmjow. "I want a warm bath."

Szayel smirked at the Sexta Espada's reddening face. "Isn't that precious. Remember what I said. If you don't do a good job caring for him, I'm handing him over to Stark for safekeeping."

Laughing at the blue eyed glare sent his way; Szayel turned around and clacked his way back to his table.

"I haven't had much experience with cat boys." Stark shoved Grimmjow further from him until he had enough space on the long sofa to lie down. To Szayel, he murmured "Wake me up if Nnoitra comes. I understand you both might require some time alone."

Trying hard to will his brain not to churn up anymore visualizations of his fellow Espada, Grimmjow stood up with a petulant looking Ichigo in his arms. The teenager eyed him with a jaunty tilt of his head, rubbing his tail up and down the inside of Grimmjow's thigh. He wrapped his arms around the Espada's shoulders and breathed in the scent of Grimmjow's neck. Uttering a soft mewl, Ichigo flattened his ears and nuzzled his sort-of owner's cheek. Soft orange hair grazed Grimmjow's skin through his mask, and the affectionate movements sent tingles down Grimmjow's spine.

Still, he had his doubts.

"One last question. Is it really safe to . . . you know . . . with the kid?"

Szayel didn't bother turning around. "As far as I know, boy cats can't reproduce."

Grimmjow was out the steel laboratory doors in a flash.

x

**Thoughts? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's to the end of Pretending, because I decided not to let you all go through the dreary wait for the next chapter, and the next, and so on. And because this was such fun to write, though I had a bit of a struggle with writer's block. This is unbeta'd, so you can point out the mistakes for me, lol. Spellchecker does the job for me, but some things do go unnoticed. Anyhow, enough of my rambling, on to the reading! :)**

x

"Grimmjow . . . ?" Smaller, slender hands shook the Espada tentatively.

The Sexta barely moved aside from breathing deeply.

The soft voice grew an octave louder. "Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow mumbled incoherently in his sleep, but otherwise remained comatose.

Ichigo grew petulant. "Wake up, Grimmjow!"

Sighing when the Espada turned over to bury into the pillows, Ichigo decided to use his nails. He scratched at the blue haired man's arm, only to be swatted away as Grimmjow rolled back over to face him. Unfortunately, his eyes were still closed.

The uncomfortable feeling was gnawing at him. Ichigo pulled his thankfully large shirt – borrowed from Grimmjow, of course – over his raging erection and pawed at the Espada once more. At least his hard-on didn't hurt, but it would keep popping back up, and Ichigo couldn't get a decent hour's sleep with its niggling presence.

"Grimmjow, please!"

Hands brushed over the Espada's face, scratching at his white Hollow bone mask. Grimmjow groaned and sat up, propping his elbows on the pillow. He could barely make out the ghostly silhouette of his kitten – still with those adorable cat ears – in the pale moonlight.

"Mmm?" He mumbled at the boy, already on the verge of drifting back to sleep. "Go to bed."

"I can't!" Ichigo's tone had a large chunk of panic in it.

"Why not?"

"This!"

Grabbing Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo led him to feel his hard on with a frantic whimper. It was throbbing now due to neglect. He twitched involuntarily once Grimmjow automatically started pumping him.

"Well, it's alright, this is normal." With his free hand, Grimmjow arranged the pillows behind him so he could lean back, and pulled Ichigo into his lap. "You're a growing boy."

He was about to say 'child', but that wouldn't really suit Ichigo. Besides, he'd already been scratched twice for saying that.

"I know it is!" Ichigo snapped, ears flattening as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, trusting him to work his magic. "But I keep getting hard even after I come."

That certainly didn't sound normal. Now fully awake – and decidedly aroused – Grimmjow frowned down at Ichigo's hardened length as he mulled over the situation at hand. Fingers ghosted over his pink tip, applying just the right amount of pressure to make the boy buck his hips and moan.

"How long have you been jerking off?"

Ichigo pouted at him disapprovingly; as if he could tell the time here!

"A long while." Orange ears twitched, and a shortened – but still furry – tail rubbed mischievously against Grimmjow's inner thigh. "It pops back up right after."

"Well, how many times have you . . . ?"

"Eleven." Ichigo said proudly, arching his back as he leaned into Grimmjow for more of that delightful friction. "This makes it my twelfth."

"Let's hope there's not going to be a thirteen." Grimmjow sighed and used his thumb to rub at Ichigo's tip in teasing round circles.

The motion sent marvelous tingles up and down Ichigo's spine. The teenager panted breathlessly into Grimmjow's ear and shuddered as he came, shooting spurts of white seed onto the Espada's chest and his own. A little nervously, Grimmjow watched the orange haired boy drop forward into his chest with a satiated whimper. Relieved, the Espada stroked Ichigo's hair and pushed his sweat matted fringe off his damp forehead.

"There. Now let's get you cleaned up." Grimmjow slid out from under the boy, placing him gently on the bed. "Wait here. I'll bring a washcloth."

"Can we have a bath instead?" Ichigo asked innocently, twitching his ears. "Only I want to be properly cleaned, and it would be lonely without you."

Surprised, Grimmjow chewed on his lower lip and studied the boy. Those words had vaguely sounded like a flirty suggestion, but the Espada couldn't be certain. Perhaps it was the effect of having a human teenager living at such close proximities with him. Still, one short bath with the boy couldn't hurt, would it? Dismissing the vaguely dirty thoughts from all corners of his mind, Grimmjow nodded and was rewarded as Ichigo beamed.

By the time he had reached the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes, Ichigo was already in the bathtub, stroking himself with half-lidded eyes and approaching his climax with intent to ruin the clean bathwater in the tub.

"Again . . .?" The Sexta massaged his temples.

x

"Well." Szayel smiled as Grimmjow deposited Ichigo on his wide table and promptly sagged into a conveniently placed chair. "You look enthusiastic as usual."

Grimmjow didn't miss the sarcasm, but he only managed a feeble wave of one hand in reply. He felt the exact opposite of enthusiastic; exhausted was more fitting.

"I hope you aren't giving Grimmjow here any trouble." Szayel waggled a finger in Ichigo's face, chuckling when the boy swished his tail haughtily.

"No trouble at all." Grimmjow muttered into his hands. "I need something for a headache."

Pursing his lips, Szayel looked him over and clacked away to get him some pills. When he clacked his way back, Ichigo was seated in Grimmjow's lap, hands in the Espada's hair, lips just inches from his.

"Swallow these."

Ichigo pouted when Grimmjow pushed him away to reach out for the pills. He was so close to getting a reward for being good, too! Aiming a petulant glare at the pink haired Espada, Ichigo turned his attention back to Grimmjow in a huff.

"Alright, so do I want to know what happened?" Szayel hopped up to sit on his steel countertop. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

Grimmjow made a face at him as he sipped water from a glass. "You promised not to pry."

"If it's got something to do with this little imp here, then you should understand that you've made it my business."

Said imp haughtily regarded Szayel with a scornful look and fiddled with Grimmjow's black collar. "I'm not an imp."

Szayel tapped the steel countertop impatiently and watched his fellow Espada sag into the chair like he had no energy left to even sit up straight. Ichigo bounced in his lap, tail happily curling and uncurling around Grimmjow's wrist. His ears flattened as he nuzzled against Grimmjow's cheek.

"Is there something you should have warned me about human heat cycles?" Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo tried sneaking his hands past the waistband of his pants. "Not now, Ichigo!"

Szayel struggled to keep a straight face as Ichigo pouted and slid off Grimmjow's lap with a fairly disgruntled look.

He decided to prompt Grimmjow gently. "I'm not quite sure what to tell you unless you let me know what happened. The boy is at a volatile stage, and that leaves him very vulnerable to the changes that may or may not affect him due to the untested chemicals I experimented on him."

"He's horny." Grimmjow mumbled from behind his hands. "Horny like there's no tomorrow, but it seems like it only happens during the night, when I'm closer to him, or maybe it's because we share the same bed. I can't stand it. All of a sudden, it's like he's turned into a seductive monster. I'm just not used to this abrupt forwardness. He's teasing me. I don't want to do anything that might . . . you know."

"And why not?"

Shocked, Grimmjow looked up to see Szayel's mischievous smile. "He's a kid!"

"That's never stopped you before. Look at it this way; after all of this wears off, he'll turn back into the same Kurosaki Ichigo who fought with you and nearly destroyed you."

Glaring, Grimmjow stood up. "I didn't come here to talk about the past, alright?"

"It's time for you to accept things. That's how it happened; we've all been defeated and beat up one way or another."

"Ichigo, we're leaving." Grimmjow said in a tone that suggested he was done with talking.

From the far end of the laboratory, Ichigo tapped on a glass tank that contained a writhing Hollow-like creature. It lunged at him from the other side of the glass, and thin black ropes wound around its slimy body, dragging it backward into the murky water. Ichigo mewled, intimidated by the sharp teeth on the creature.

"It looks like it wants to come out." Ichigo called as he inched closer toward the tank.

"Leave it alone, and it won't." Szayel waggled a finger at him. "Be a good boy."

To Grimmjow, Szayel whispered. "You rescued him. He's grateful to your for that, but I can tell it's not the only reason why he's adamant about staying here with you. Why do you think you're lacking something he deserves? It's glaringly obvious that the boy likes you the way you are."

"Yeah, but this isn't how I want it to turn out!" Grimmjow hissed back, trying to keep his voice low so Ichigo wouldn't overhear. "Think about it; I'm also in a tough spot here. What would he see in me, anyway? I'm just some Arrancar he shouldn't be friends with, let alone sharing a room. And don't even talk about baths together; those are just . . . I'm getting ahead of myself here."

Szayel sauntered away to refill Grimmjow's glass with a small vial of light blue powder. He added some water and stirred. When he clacked his way back, he wore a pensive expression on his face.

"What the heck is this?" Grimmjow took the proffered glass and sniffed. A faint smell of mixed fruit tickled his nostrils. "Chemicals?"

"Something like that. It calms your nerves." Szayel waved a hand and gestured for him to drink it. "Listen, I think what you're really feeling is confusion right about now. What really surprises me is that you didn't go any further with him. You know, since yesterday when you just vanished out of here with the boy. It shows you really care about him. Can I remind you of something, though?"

Grimmjow looked away, focusing on a viscous bubbling liquid in a beaker nearby. ". . . Only if it's not embarrassing."

"Since when did you become so self-conscious anyway?" Szayel mused aloud. "The boy really has changed you, you know. Don't give me that look. I do observe you; it's my duty as a scientist."

Flipping him a choice finger in hopes of getting his silent message across, Grimmjow sagged back into his chair. He took a few sips of the drink and decided he liked it before gulping the rest down.

"He's not made of glass." Tugging his gloves off, Szayel smirked. "You treat him like he's a fragile thing who needs help all the time. I can't tell if you're in denial about your desire for the boy or simply just afraid of hurting him."

Grimmjow's face flamed. "I – I'm not . . . I don't have feelings like that for him!"

Annoyed, Szayel threw his gloves in the Sexta's face. "Why do you keep rejecting it? It's not going to make your feelings go away, you idiot!"

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Don't change the subject! You and I both know," hissed Szayel, struggling to keep his tone just above a whisper. "That you harbor feelings for him. Hell, I think you love him. There, I said it. Now will you please come to your senses or do I have to shake you repeatedly?"

Inwardly cursing his seemingly newfound ability to blush, Grimmjow gritted his teeth in frustration and avoided Szayel's piercing gaze. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. Szayel was right, just like he always was, but Grimmjow didn't have to like it. He wondered how someone as irritating – but cute – as Ichigo could make him change drastically in a number of ways; and in such a short time, too. Ichigo himself had changed an awful lot, from a blushing teenager to a petulant, needy boy with cat ears. It took some time getting used to, and Grimmjow felt awkward around this new Ichigo. Gone were the days when he could just swagger up to him and demand a fight, be it fists or swords.

Szayel was saying something, snapping his fingers in front of his face. ". . . alright?"

"I'm alright." Grimmjow yanked himself out of his daze and stared up at Szayel. "Let's say I do love him. But how can you tell? How did _you_ tell?"

"For heaven's sake, it doesn't take a village idiot to notice something so palpable. Honestly, just think about the way you act around him. And judging by how he acts around you, it's pretty clear you're the only one for him."

Puzzled, Grimmjow massaged his temples. A small part of him rejoiced in his vanishing headache, but he brushed that trivial thought aside. He supposed he could always thank the Octavo later on. Still, he didn't like the way Szayel seemed to know about everything going on right under his nose before he realized it. It irked him, but he figured there really was nothing much he could do about it. Obliviousness was sometimes a gift. And ignorance was bliss, they said. Grimmjow wasn't sure who came up with that saying, but that creator was a genius.

"Can you do something about his . . . enthusiasm?" Grimmjow gestured to his nether regions, chewing on his bottom lip. "He's depriving me of sleep every night with . . . that."

Szayel couldn't help bursting out into laughter. "It's hormones, I suppose. Nothing for it; just let nature take its course. If you look at it scientifically, he's a budding teenager going through puberty. This is just a phase he'll eventually grow out of, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a negative thing. On the bright side, I've been working hard at his antidote, so it looks like tonight will be your last with him. I believe it's safe to send him home tomorrow."

Rummaging around in one of his steel cabinets, Szayel produced a bottle of light pink cream. Dropping it into Grimmjow's lap, he smiled benevolently at his fellow Espada's questioning look. The Sexta regarded him with a cautious expression, but didn't bother asking.

Grimmjow took a few minutes to process this recent piece of information. "Tomorrow; so soon? That was quick. You said it would take at least a couple of days or so."

Szayel looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "Yes. It _has_ been a couple days. I'm guessing spending time with the boy has made time pass quicker now, am I right? No, don't speak; I know you're only going to deny it again."

The Sexta ran a hand through his wavy blue hair and spoke in a dazed manner. "Our last night, huh."

"Just take the boy and go. I can hear the cogs and wheels turning in your mind." Szayel hoisted Grimmjow bodily out of his chair and steered him to the door. "Ichigo, time to play with Grimmjow!"

". . . Did you have to put it like that?"

As the happy teenager raced for Grimmjow's waiting arms, Szayel managed a quick wink and a few last words of advice.

"Use the lotion I gave you. It helps. A whole lot."

Regardless of what Szayel had told him, Grimmjow still couldn't bring himself to advance to the next level with the boy. Ichigo had pestered him the rest of the day with small kisses on his cheeks, nose, and requested cuddles at the most absurd times in the most ridiculous places. He had insisted on tailing Grimmjow wherever he went, and resorted to petulant pouts as well as assiduous teary expressions that the Sexta couldn't bear refusing. The orange haired boy would persist on hugging Grimmjow's arm and generally invading his personal space under the excuse of 'being in a new environment', something Grimmjow clearly interpreted as a barefaced lie.

Tired of Ichigo dragging him into open spots just to throw his arms around his neck and reward him with delighted mewls – that sent the blood flowing southward to Grimmjow's loins – and chaste kisses, the Sexta carted Ichigo into a seemingly deserted corridor and pushed him up against a marble pillar.

"Listen; let me set something straight with you." Grimmjow exhaled a breath of exasperation. "I don't really know what you think you're playing at, but I want you to stop stringing me around like this. It's annoying and I can't stand it anymore. What do you want from me?"

To the Espada's utter dismay, Ichigo surprised expression morphed into one of pure hurt. His ears flattened with an air of disappointment and his tail drooped from where it had been curling around Grimmjow's wrist. Honey brown eyes were downcast and pooled with tears that threatened to fall down his flushed cheeks. Rendered immobile, Grimmjow panicked inwardly for a full five minutes as he struggled to come up with something appropriate to say.

"Y – You don't like me?" Ichigo whispered hesitantly, his voice trembling as he stood staring up into Grimmjow's blue eyes with his own as wide as saucers.

"No, it's just . . ." Grimmjow trailed off, trying to choose his words carefully. "I don't . . ."

His lower lip quivering, Ichigo let one tear fall. He felt the blood seep from his face as he took in the boy's expression.

"I do! I do like you!" Grimmjow blurted out before he could stop himself. "But I just don't like it when you keep pestering me every day. You didn't use to, but now with this new change, I'm not finding it at a very comfortable level . . ."

Smaller hands pushed against his chest, sending him backwards in one fluid motion. Ichigo darted out from the Espada's grasp and ran away down the corridor, ears flat against his head. Grimmjow was certain he heard a soft sob before the boy vanished around a convenient corner.

Leaning his head against the cool marble, Grimmjow hit it with his fists. His feelings and thoughts alike were in a jumbled mess now, and there was nothing he wanted to do other than abuse something – or someone – for it. Most of all, he was furious with himself for fumbling with words; his pride as an Espada usually kept him from acting like an immature overgrown brat with a sword. And to lose his composure at a crucial time with the most important thing in his life – he really needed to set things straight before the boy had to be sent home.

Clenching his fists with newfound determination, the Sexta spun on his heel and started at a brisk jog in the direction his kitten had escaped to. Quick-thinking, Grimmjow sent out a small bit of his reiatsu to seek out Ichigo's and give himself a clue as to where Ichigo was currently hiding.

He wheeled around a few short pillars and dived behind one, finally managing to spot his beloved sitting crouched with his head in his knees. From the heaving of his shoulders and the wilt to his usually perky ears, Grimmjow could tell he was in tears. Kneeling down, the Espada scooped Ichigo into his arms, tightening his grip when the teen tried to push him away.

"You've misunderstood, you big idiot." Grimmjow murmured into his hair. "You drive me crazy and I think it's safe to say I've aged a few decades with having you around. But I don't hate it, because Szayel made me realize that you're the most important thing in the world and all of Hueco Mundo to me."

Ichigo wheezed into his chest, but didn't say anything.

Grimmjow deemed it safe to continue. "I've been running away from my feelings, and you were just showing me yours. I even made you cry. I'm so sorry. Okay?"

Ichigo's head snapped up as he pulled away from the embrace. "I – I can't just let it slide like that!"

He was pouting now; another mask for his teasing ritual, but Grimmjow felt immensely relieved that the tears had stopped flowing. "I'm not used to having someone special. It's something totally alien to me. I may look versatile, but truthfully, I just like pretending. It gives me a cool exterior that makes me look good in front of you. I don't deserve you, I really don't."

Ochre eyes met cerulean ones, and Ichigo reached up to pull Grimmjow in for a kiss, one that lasted for good while and involved lots of tongue. It was the deepest kiss they had ever ventured with each other, and both had flushed cheeks when they broke apart.

"So you have to resort to pretending, too." Ichigo murmured shyly. "Well, so do I, but you always seem to see through me."

Grimmjow tilted his head and smiled. "No, I don't. Most of the time I just keep guessing, anyway."

"No more pretending?"

"Yes." Grimmjow agreed wholeheartedly. "No more pretending."

Swallowing nervously, Ichigo reached out with his tail and curled it tentatively around Grimmjow's wrist. In response, the Espada pulled him into his lap for another heated kiss. They broke apart and paused for a few seconds, watching each other with lust mirrored in their eyes. Slowly, as if testing waters, Ichigo leaned in and pressed his mouth against the Sexta's, allowing himself to succumb to Grimmjow's warmth. Tongues swirled and fought for dominance as the kiss grew into a more possessive feel. Ears twitching, Ichigo moaned wantonly against Grimmjow's lips and produced a satisfied smile from the Espada. It didn't matter that they were human –turned feline – and Arrancar; right now both had a pressing urge to be connected as one. Ichigo whimpered as his erection grazed Grimmjow's muscled stomach in his haste to slide upward, itching to be closer to the Espada. He rolled his hips to get more of that delicious friction.

"Eager, aren't you?" Grimmjow clamped down on the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. "Are you really in heat, or are you just pretending?"

Gritting his teeth at the sudden roughness, Ichigo pressed up against Grimmjow's forehead and tugged at his collar. "That hurt, you bastard."

Surprised, Grimmjow chuckled. "And here I thought you'd changed."

"Maybe I was just pretending."

Aroused, Grimmjow responded with a low, feral growl, whipping Ichigo around for a swift position change. The teen bumped his head against the hard pillar, earning Grimmjow an indignant glare for that. The glare soon turned into an expression of absolute longing when the Sexta let his hands slide down from Ichigo's shoulders to his stomach, trailing southward under the guise of peeling off his white jacket. Nimble fingers deftly undid the front of Ichigo's pants, tugging the black waistband that came with it out of the way. Trying not to make embarrassing sounds, Ichigo bit his lip as his cock was enveloped with the warmth of Grimmjow's hand. The Sexta gave him a knowing look, accompanied by one of his sexy trademark smirks. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that and bucked his hips to wordlessly tell Grimmjow to get a move on.

After pinching and tugging at Ichigo's nipples, Grimmjow leaned over to take a pert bud between his teeth, nipping gently and licking the sensitive, quickly reddening flesh with relish. He smirked, satisfied with the mewl Ichigo produced due to his ministrations. Tickling the orange haired teen's abdominal muscles with his nails, Grimmjow made sure to slowly trail his fingers down from Ichigo's nipple to his erect cock, bathing in the wanton whimpers the boy was trying so hard to stifle. He rewarded him with an open mouthed kiss, drawing a pathway with his lips from Ichigo's mouth to his cheek, then to his neck, where he made quick work of the unmarked skin with hungry bites and lascivious sucking sounds. Using his teeth, Grimmjow nibbled his way up to Ichigo's ear, and the boy moaned as he felt hot breath tickling his overly sensitive skin.

His arousal heightened, Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's long, rough fingers ghosted over his cock before massaging his gradually swelling balls. Beneath the Sexta, Ichigo writhed, loving the intensity in Grimmjow's eyes and the pleasant feeling of a building orgasm pooling in the heat of his lower stomach. He had always received attention from Grimmjow, but having the Espada's eyes trained on him with a definite air of lust darkening his cerulean orbs was turning him on like no porn video ever could.

Grimmjow started back on his neck, sucking on his skin until he reached Ichigo's Adam's apple. Using his tongue, he lapped at the exposed skin beneath it, alternating between gentle nipping with his teeth and circular motions with his tongue. Ichigo was lost in a pleasure filled haze of bliss, eliciting moans as Grimmjow explored his erogenous zones. There was a short pause as Grimmjow straightened up, spreading Ichigo's legs apart so he could lower himself down to little Ichigo, who was currently being neglected.

Big Ichigo gasped and clutched at his robes on the ground when he felt Grimmjow's mouth envelope him. With experienced strokes of his tongue, Grimmjow hollowed out his cheeks and suck on Ichigo like his life depended on it. The teen bucked his hips and threaded his fingers in Grimmjow's thick blue hair, squeezing his eyes shut as waves of ecstasy rolled over him. He was so close to coming, and Grimmjow was doing a fairly good job at making him produce sounds he would never make even while wanking in the privacy of his own bedroom in Karakura. Somehow the wide open space of Las Noches provided a thrill that upped the erotic atmosphere; anyone could stumble upon them in this forbidden state, and one could only guess how it would snowball from there. Ichigo released a series of moans as the Sexta tugged on his scrotum, sucking the tip of his rock hard cock with a determined air.

"Ah, I can't . . . take it . . ." Ichigo panted breathlessly, his fingers clawing at Grimmjow's hair. "Uhn, please . . .!"

The Sexta wasn't about to let him come so easily, at least not until he'd finished playing with the boy. He used his teeth to graze the tip of Ichigo's cock, snickering when the teen jumped and blushed from the unfamiliar sensation. Pressing a finger against the sensitive nub of skin between Ichigo's swollen sacs and his pink puckered hole, Grimmjow proceeded to knead his moaning kitten into his very first orgasmic oblivion.

"I'm not allowing you to come just yet, kit."

To Ichigo's dismay, Grimmjow used his discarded waist sash as a substitute for a cock ring, tying the black fabric around his weeping, reddened cock.

"Y – You can't . . .!" Please!"

Ichigo's pleading whimper went ignored as Grimmjow focused on springing his own erection free from his clothing, slipping off his loosened white pants with the graceful ease of the true carnivore he really was. From his eye level with the Sexta towering above him on his knees, Ichigo tried to imagine Grimmjow's big, thick shaft inside him, and felt spikes of hot desire mixed with nervousness tingle up and down his spine. He wasn't sure he could take it, wasn't even certain if it could work, but even with his lack of experience, he placed his trust entirely in Grimmjow.

"Suck." Grimmjow commanded in a husky tone, placing a hand behind Ichigo's head and bringing him forward.

Having never done this kind of thing before, Ichigo was at a loss of how to begin. Still, he didn't want to look like a complete amateur in front of Grimmjow. Nervously, he opened his mouth and swallowed the tip of the Sexta's cock. Feeling the wonderful sensation of Ichigo's mouth enveloping him, Grimmjow yanked on the teen's orange ears, earning a gasp and a low moan that caused the walls of Ichigo's mouth to vibrate around his cock. The erotic vibes sent heat filled pleasure zinging through the Espada. Ichigo gathered that Grimmjow liked what he was doing so far, which boosted his courage. He tried to remember what the Sexta had done to him, and felt his own tied-up cock give an answering twitch at the memory.

For a whiny, petulant kitten, Grimmjow figured he had a good mouth when it came to sucking cock – even if it was his first time. And it was marvelous how he could simply arouse Ichigo by tugging on his ears. Amid the waves of pleasure flooding his veins, a thread of thought popped up in his mind; what if he were to tug on Ichigo's tail instead? Reaching down, Grimmjow slid his hand down and tried to grasp Ichigo's tail, but the teen flicked his orange tail just out of reach, as if taunting the Espada. Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow brought his hand down on Ichigo's perfectly rounded rump with a sharp smack.

His kitten's reaction was amusing, to say the least. Ichigo jumped, mewled, and tried to wrench himself away, but Grimmjow kept a steady hand on the back of his head. Compelled into staying in place, the teen had no other choice but to continue sucking.

"Uhn." Ichigo moaned around his cock, swirling his tongue in a circular motion like Grimmjow had done.

Satisfied with his kitten's obedience, Grimmjow managed to get a firm grasp on Ichigo's tail. The teen meekly lifted his hips and pushed his tail further into Grimmjow's hand. The friction felt good; far better than it had when the Sexta's hands were on his cock. His ears twitched as he slid his tail in and out of Grimmjow's big, warm hand, feeling the rough calluses that were so experienced with sword wielding.

To Ichigo's surprise, Grimmjow abruptly pulled out of his mouth with a loud pop. He kept his hand on Ichigo's tail, however, gently massaging the muscle beneath the fur as he glided down to the base of his kitten. Quickly realizing their positions were getting a tad bit too awkward for him to continue, Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's shoulders and steered him around so he was facing the pillar with his back to him. Ichigo turned around with his ears twitching curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

"Be good." Grimmjow whispered, keeping up his massage on Ichigo's tail.

His kitten complied without objection, biting his lower lip as he felt zings of ecstasy slide up and down his spine in a gratifying buzz. When Grimmjow multitasked by grazing the base of Ichigo's tail with his fingers and stroking his tied-up cock, the teen arched his back and shuddered with ecstasy at the stimulating sensation.

"Ah! Please . . .!"

Raising an eyebrow, Grimmjow leaned over to nibble on the back of his kitten's neck. His plan was to work Ichigo up into a pleasure filled frenzy before allowing him to explode, but he couldn't last much longer himself. Pressing his finger at Ichigo's pink entrance, Grimmjow used his other hand to slide around and squeeze the tip of the teen's cock between his fingers and thumb. The outcome thrilled him to bits; Ichigo writhed and moaned, pushing back into Grimmjow with a starved expression.

"Hurry, Grimmjow!"

The Sexta couldn't help noticing that every short sentence Ichigo uttered was ended with an invisible exclamation mark. His kitten was so adorable, especially when teased to a certain extent. Grimmjow rather liked finding out about Ichigo like this. It set a glowing fire in the sea of blood pooling in his loins. As aroused as he was, Grimmjow took care not to hurt his kitten despite the wanton moans and passionate stares Ichigo was shooting in his direction. Pushing one finger into Ichigo's hole, Grimmjow wiggled it around experimentally. The teen chewed on his lower lip as he adjusted to the strange feeling of someone else's finger worming its way inside him. Then the Sexta added another digit, and another, and Ichigo never felt so grateful for the god who invented fingers. His mind was a jumbled mess as Grimmjow calmly prepared him by stretching him out with practiced fingers.

Despite the dull throbbing pain of having his hole invaded, Ichigo basked in the searing heat that trickled through his veins, setting his nerves on blissful fire. He barely noticed when Grimmjow extracted his fingers and replaced them with his cock instead. Ichigo whimpered when he finally felt the thickness pulsing into his warm heat as Grimmjow thrusted slowly, trying his best not to go too fast. All his reason promptly evaporated in the desert air as Ichigo undulated his hips and began clawing at the sand and his clothes, desperate for more of Grimmjow.

"So good." Ichigo paid no mind to the tears pooling in his eyes. "More, Grimmjow, more!"

Grimmjow changed his pace, thrusting quicker at Ichigo's request. The amazing warmth of being in Ichigo and the tight feeling of having his walls pressing around his cock from all sides was sending his nerves haywire. The teen arched his back once more, gripping his discarded robes with clenched fists as Grimmjow pulsed in and out of him, providing the ultimate friction he needed – no, wanted, so badly. Faster and faster Grimmjow went, savoring the lewd sound of the slapping of skin against skin, accompanied by Ichigo's moaning, which he was certain had risen an octave louder since the foreplay. The teen's breathless gasping and constant gripping of his robes indicated his high level of arousal was beginning to reach the plateau. Grimmjow paused only to flip Ichigo onto his back unceremoniously before thrusting into him for more of his tight heat. The increased tension and arousal sent Ichigo into a silently moaning mess as he felt his orgasm build up inside, ready to blow. Grimmjow panted against his neck, already close.

Finally, as Grimmjow thrusted into Ichigo, he remembered to tug off the black sash that was tied around the base of his cock. The effect was immediate. Ichigo cried out as he came, stars blinding his vision beneath his shut eyelids as his blunt nails clawed red streaks on Grimmjow's muscled back. The teen shivered like jelly under Grimmjow's weight as the Sexta collapsed on top of him after coming inside him.

"That was . . ." Ichigo struggled to find the right words to say. "Incredible!"

"It was." Grimmjow agreed into Ichigo's neck, breathing in the scent of his kitten.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his Espada's neck and chuckled. "You know, I actually feel like myself again."

Frowning, Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbows to look at Ichigo. Something was missing. He scanned Ichigo's face with an air of concentration. Nothing wrong there. Handsome and beautiful, especially without the scowl, but still the same nonetheless. And then he checked his ears, which were missing.

"It's gone!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"What is?" Ichigo sat up, bumping his forehead on the Sexta's chin. "What's gone?"

"Your ears."

Ecstatic and shocked at the same time, Ichigo blinked, feeling around on his head for his feline attachments. They were indeed missing. The teen was delighted to find out that his tail was gone, too. Grimmjow shared his grin of happiness when their eyes locked. The happy ambience soon gave way to awkwardness as they realized their state of undress.

"Um, we'd better get our clothes on."

"Yeah, I'll just . . . pull my pants back up . . ."

As Grimmjow slid his clothes back on properly, he wondered what Szayel would say about this revelation. Part of him wanted to keep the boy with him here in Las Noches, where he could keep him safe and show him that Hueco Mundo really wasn't the place Ichigo thought it was – first impressions always sucked. Grimmjow understood that his world had nothing significant to offer Ichigo, but he didn't like the idea of having to return what was now his property. The Sexta steeled himself up to tell Ichigo the truth. He did deserve to know, after all.

"You're going home tomorrow, just so you know."

Ochre eyes widened and turned into an accusing stare. "But I –!"

"Please understand, Ichigo." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the teen, bringing him in close for a warm hug. "I want you to stay here with me for eternity, but that's not going to happen anytime soon with Aizen around."

Shoulders slumped, the orange haired Shinigami regarded Grimmjow with sad eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Don't look so depressed, idiot." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a light smack on the side of his head. "You're going home; everything will return to normal. You'll walk the streets of your home town again. Doesn't that make you happy?"

To his surprise, Ichigo shook his head. "Can't I stay?"

Loudly, Grimmjow objected. "You're being stupid; you've got your whole life ahead of you and you want to spend time here in the land of the Dead? Wake up already. It's not possible for a human to live here."

Ichigo was about to protest some more, but Grimmjow cut him off by pulling him closer and claiming his conveniently opened mouth. The kiss was full of his unspoken emotion as he carded his fingers through spiky orange hair. He didn't care for subtleties. Ichigo should have grasped that much.

"The longer you stay in your Shinigami form, the easier it will be for you to get warped inside it." The Sexta broke the kiss and smirked at Ichigo's flushed face. "Besides, it doesn't matter how far apart our worlds are, Shinigami."

He ran a hand down the side of Ichigo's cheek and leaned down to whisper into his ear, which was turning red with embarrassment.

"You're still mine, Ichigo."

x

**Owari.**


End file.
